Preparatoria Takahashi
by R-U-M-I-K
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si todos los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi se conocieran? En ésta historia los personajes de Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Maison Ikkoku, Mermaid's Forest y Kyokai no Rinne estudian en la misma preparatoria y se verán envueltos en una gran aventura cuando se vean obligados a competir por un premio que podría cambiar sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son propiedad nuestra, son todos de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi. Ésta historia solo fue creada para entretenimiento de los lectores. Enjoy it! :)**

**Recuerda que si quieres que la serie de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen sea doblada al latino con las voces originales firma la petición en /  
**

**También ayuda para que las OVAs de Ranma 1/2 terminen de doblarse a latino, se recupere el doblaje de Urusei Yatsura y se doble Maison Ikkoku. Firma la petición en: rumicworldlatino. /  
**

**Bueno, primero queremos explicar algunas cosas. Al crear esta historia tratamos de mantener las personalidades de los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como las creo Rumiko; y sólo en el caso del Director de la Preparatoria Tomobiki (Urusei Yatsura), como su nombre es desconocido decidimos utilizar el nombre de la escuela para referirnos a él como el "Prefecto Tomobiki", el Director de la Preparatoria Furinkan (Ranma 1/2) será conocido como el "Prefecto Kuno". También en la historia decidimos mantener las habilidades y orígenes de los personajes.  
**

**¡Comencemos!  
**

**Preparatoria Takahashi**

En la ciudad de Tokyo existe una preparatoria muy peculiar, algunos la llaman manicomio debido a la clase de estudiantes que asisten ahí, pero lo cierto es que no hay mejor lugar para estos estudiantes.

_*Dojo Tendo_

Eran las 6:50 am cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y una muchacha salió corriendo del dojo.

-Apúrate Ranma o vamos a llegar tarde, en 10 minutos inician las clases.

-No sé por qué me hechas la culpa a mí, si tú también te quedaste dormida. Y ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar.

-Por eso llevo tu almuerzo-le dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

-Estoy muerto-pensó Ranma-.

*_Templo Higurashi_

-¡Adiós mamá, me voy a la escuela!-dijo Kagome con entusiasmo-.

-Buena suerte Kagome-contestó su mamá desde la cocina- ¡Espera!, ¿Llevas almuerzo?

-¡Me compraré algo en la cafetería!-gritó Kagome a lo lejos- Estoy nerviosa, es mi primer día en la preparatoria.

*_Casa Moroboshi_

-¡Ya me voy!-gritó Ataru molesto desde la puerta-.

-¡ESPERAME TESORO!-gritó Lum desde la planta alta-.

-Naa, olvídalo, yo ya me voy, no pienso llegar tarde el primer día de nuestro último año, además ya quiero ver a las de nuevo ingreso-contestó Ataru sonriendo de forma estúpida para sí mismo-.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE TESORO?!-gritó Lum muy molesta al mismo tiempo que lanza un rayo en dirección a Ataru-.

_*Casa Rokudo (Inframundo)_

Suena el timbre.

-¡No, no, no, NOOO!-pensó Rinne deprimido y escuchó una voz que le sonaba familiar-.

-¡Rinne! ¿Ya estás listo?-llamó Ageha detrás de la puerta en tono meloso-.

-Sí-contestó Rinne con pesadumbre, mientras abría la puerta-.

-¡Entonces ya vámonos!-le dijo Ageha tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo al mundo de los humanos-.

*_De camino a la escuela_

-¡Hola preciosa!, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Miroku tomando la mano de una chica que pasaba a su lado-.

-¡Apúrate Miroku! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!, todavía que llegas tarde por mí y te pones a coquetear con nuestras compañeras-dijo Sango muy enojada mientras miraba con odio a Miroku y lo jalaba de la oreja-.

-Es la maldición de mi mano, Sango-dijo Miroku con dolor-.

-¡Mira Yuta! Todas esas chicas se visten igual, ¿a dónde van?

-Son estudiantes, van a sus clases, Mana.

-¿A clases?-preguntó Mana sin saber de qué le hablaba-.

-Sí, a clases, a una escuela-le explicó Yuta-.

-Yo nunca he estado en una escuela-dijo Mana pensando en voz alta-Me gustaría ir a una-.

-Bueno, pues si quieres podemos inscribirnos en una.

-¿Tú también, Yuta?

-Sí, no te voy a dejar sola en un lugar que no conoces.

Y así los dos se dirigieron en la misma dirección de los estudiantes.

-¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que venir contigo?-se quejaba Inuyasha-Ya es suficientemente malo tener que ver tu cara todos los días y luego…-.

-¡Ya cállate! A mí tampoco me gusta que me vean contigo-lo interrumpió Sesshomaru-.

_*En algún lugar de la calle_

-¿¡ALGUIEN DÍGAME DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY!?-gritó Ryoga al cielo-.

-¿Otra vez perdido, verdad?-dijo Koga burlándose-.

-¡Cállate y llévame a la escuela!-dijo Ryoga molesto-.

-No puede ser que seas tan desorientado, primo. Ya vámonos-dijo Koga con aburrimiento-.

_*Maison Ikkoku_

-¿Ya te vas Yusaku?

-Sí Kyoko, hoy es mi primer día como maestro de preparatoria, estaré en la escuela Takahashi, no sé, pero las personas dicen que los alumnos de ahí son muy especiales, así que ya quiero llegar. Adiós.

-Espera-lo detuvo Kyoko-el nudo de la corbata, no lo hiciste bien, deja lo arreglo.

-Gracias, regreso en la tarde.

Cuando de pronto, se escucha la escandalosa risa de Ichinose, seguida de los comentarios de los otros inquilinos.

-¡No lo eches a perder, Godai! Jajajaja

-¡Ya cállense! ¿Tan temprano y ya están borrachos?-les gritó Godai-.

-Pues claro, no hay mejor hora para beber-fue la respuesta que obtuvo-.

-¡No te hagas de viejos enemigos! ¡Y salúdanos a Mitaka!

-Es verdad, estaremos en la misma escuela-pensó Godai-.

_*Preparatoria Takahashi_

-Como el sol que nace al amanecer vienen llegando los nuevos estudiantes, estoy ansioso por ver a las dos flores más bellas de ésta escuela, Cabellos de Fuego y Akane Tendo-meditaba Kuno desde la ventana de su nuevo salón-.

-¿Cómo te puede emocionar ver a ésta bola de plebeyos otra vez?-le reprochó Mendo-.

-No sean tan antipáticos, nuevos estudiantes significa que hay muchos novatos a los cuales engañar-intervino Nabiki con maldad- y por cierto Kuno, te traje más fotos de tus dos "bellas flores".

-¡Muéstramelas!-dijo Kuno impaciente-.

-Mil yenes la pieza-le contestó Nabiki sacando un sobre-.

-Nunca cambias Nabiki, sigues estafando a la gente-comentó Ran con desaprobación-.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Kagura-.

-¡Exacto! Tengo muchos gastos y necesito el dinero de esos tontos, por cierto Kagura. ¡Mira quién llegó!

-¿Inuyasha?-dijo Ran extrañada-.

-¡No tonta! Es…

-¡Sesshomaru!-dijo Kagura emocionada.

En ese momento cruzaban la puerta de la escuela Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, cada uno dirigiéndose a su propio salón; mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba, Inuyasha permanecía en el patio, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta de que lo observaban.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se digna a llegar ese tonto de Inuyasha-comentó Shinobu-.

-Lo sé, pensé que se había deprimido tanto desde lo que pasó el año pasado que tenía la esperanza de que no regresara éste año, cómo sea no tengo la más mínima intención hablar con él-le contestó una decidida Kikyo-.

Ellas siguen comentando y hablando sobre diferentes cosas mientras observan que Inuyasha se emociona y ve algo a lo lejos.

-¡Hola!-grita Inuyasha haciendo señas con la mano-pensé que ya habías llegado, pero es casi imposible que tú llegues temprano.

-No me molestes, fue culpa de Akane-contestó un cansado Ranma-tuvimos que correr mucho para poder llegar.

-¡¿Mi culpa!? Si tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido-le contesta Akane golpeándolo con su mochila-.

De repente se oyó una voz desde el segundo piso del edificio.

-¡Nihao Ranma! Después de clases tú y yo tenemos una cita-grita una emocionada Shampoo mientras le guiña un ojo a Ranma-.

-¡A bueno!, yo no pienso distraerte de tu novia, ¡ME VOY!-se va Akane echando chispas-.

-¡Akane espera!-pidió Ranma-.

-Ya deja de molestar, ¡LÁRGATE!-mientras le lanza la caja de su almuerzo-.

-Jajaja ahora sí la hiciste enojar-se burla Inuyasha-Y hablando de cosas graciosas, ahí viene Rinne.

-Y como siempre, arrastrado por Ageha jaja

-¡Hola chicos!-los saludo Rinne un poco fastidiado-Ageha… eemm…¿me puedes soltar?, ya llegamos, enseguida te alcanzo en el salón.

-No Rinne, ¡ya vámonos!-lo jaló Ageha del brazo-.

-¡Ageha!-la llamó Shinobu-Ven, acompáñanos.

-Deja a Rinne-le dijo Kikyo muy seria-.

-¡Esta bien! Luego nos vemos Rinne-kun-le sonrió Ageha mientras se alejaba-.

-Jajaja mejor ya dile que sí-se burlaron Inuyasha y Ranma-.

-Ja ja-les dijo Rinne con ironía-ella no me interesa, ustedes saben que…

-¡Hola Rokudo!-fue interrumpido-¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Mamiya Sakura!-se sorprendió Rinne, mientras escuchaba detrás de él las risas burlonas de sus amigos-eemm… bien, ¿y las tuyas?

-Bien también, fui a la playa con mis papás-respondió Sakura-y me gustaría seguir platicando pero ya debo irme, ya voy tarde. Adiós.

-Es cierto, las clases-pensó Rinne-Oigan chicos, ¿qué hora es?-preguntó Rinne volteando a ver el reloj de la escuela, el cual señalaba las 7:05 am-.

-Naa todavía es temprano-dijo Ranma-.

De repente se abre de golpe la puerta de la escuela y una muchacha entra corriendo.

-¡Ay no! Voy a llegar tarde, y justo en mi primer día-se quejaba Kagome, y pasó de largo sin notar la mirada atónita de los únicos tres chicos en el patio-.

-¡Qué raro!-dijo Ranma-.

-¿Kikyo se cambió de ropa?-dijo Rinne extrañado

-No sé, no me interesa-dijo orgulloso Inuyasha-.

-¡¿Ves?! Te dije que no te fueras por ese camino-gritó Koga muy enojado mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

-No me estés molestando-le contestó Ryoga-si tú sabías que ese no era el camino ¿por qué me dejaste ir por él?

-¿Otra vez llegando tarde P-chan?-se burló Ranma-.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! Al parecer no seremos los únicos en llegar tarde-respondió Ryoga-.

Mientras ellos discutían, aparecieron los prefectos de conducta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Ya deberían estar en clases-les dijo el prefecto Tomobiki señalándolos-.

-Y ese cabello está muy largo-intervino el prefecto Kuno-al director Naraku no le gustará esto-.

-Después de clases lavarán los baños-dijo el prefecto Kuno-y con un cepillo de dientes-.

-¿No es algo severo?-lo contradijo el prefecto Tomobiki-que quiten la goma de mascar de debajo de los pupitres.

-¡Con la lengua!-propuso emocionado el prefecto Kuno-.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamaron los cinco estudiantes-.

-No, sólo la van a quitar con las manos-contestó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-No me dejaron entrar-se lamentó Kagome saliendo al patio-.

-¡Grandioso! venga a unirse al grupo señorita-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-Como castigo, quitarán entre los seis la goma de mascar de los pupitres-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¡Con la lenguaaa!-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Con la lengua?!-preguntó asustada Kagome-.

-Que no, sólo con las manos-le contestó el otro prefecto, triunfante-.

-Ahh-suspiró alviada-.

Los chicos hablaban entre susurros.

-¿Kikyo llegó tarde?

-¿Qué no se había ido antes?

-¿Pero no ves que se fue a cambiar?

-¿Le cambió la voz?

-Se ve diferente-finalizó Inuyasha sin mucho ánimo-.

-¡Hola!-los saludó Kagome de repente, asustándolos-.

-¡Hooola!-respondieron los cinco, desconcertados-.

Nuevamente entre susurros.

-¿Por qué Kikyo nos habla?

-¿Qué no estaban peleados?

-Que muchachos tan groseros-pensó Kagome-¿y quién es Kikyo?-les preguntó irritada-.

-Puees…tú, ¿no?-dijeron confundidos-.

-No, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Ka-go-me-respondió molesta-.

-Aaaahhh….-respondieron todos-.

-Lo sentimos, es que te pareces a una compañera que tenemos-le explicó Ryoga-.

-Sí… por cierto-empujó a Ryoga-yo soy Koga, mucho gusto-le dio la mano a Kagome de forma galante-.

-Sí y nosotros somos Ranma.

-Rinne

-Y Ryoga-contestó desde el piso-.

-¡Hola chicos! Amm, ¿y tú eres…?

-¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?

-Puees… para llamarte de alguna forma.

-No tienes porque hablarme.

-¡Qué comentario tan grosero!

-Él es el tarado de Inuyasha-le respondió Koga-.

Después de eso, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del primer periodo de clases y los seis alumnos castigados se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia. Disfruten :)  
**

*_Salón 2° F_

-Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el profesor Yusaku Godai y les impartiré la clase de Geografía durante este ciclo escolar.

-¡Buenos días!-contestaron los alumnos-.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar la clase…emm joven, ¿por qué lleva esa mochila de viaje en la escuela?-preguntó Godai a uno de sus alumnos que se había sentado en el rincón más alejado del salón-.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Yuta poniéndose de pie-Pues lo que sucede es que mi compañera y yo acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y no pude dejar mis cosas en otra parte.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-preguntó un alumno-.

-Me llamo Yuta.

-¿Y tu compañera dónde se encuentra?-preguntó el maestro-.

-Se encuentra en 1° C-respondió Yuta-.

-De acuerdo, con respecto a la clase, necesito que formen equipos de tres personas.

Los alumnos siguieron la indicación quedando de la siguiente manera:

Equipo 1:

+Akane

+Sakura

+Sango

Equipo 2:

+Inuyasha

+Ranma

+Rinne

Equipo 3:

+Shampoo

+Kikyo

+Ageha

Equipo 4:

+Koga

+Ryoga

+Tsubasa

-Muy bien jóvenes, ahora les daré las intruccio…-comenzó Godai, cuando fue interrumpido-.

-Profesor, yo no tengo equipo-intervino Yuta-.

-¡Ah! Es cierto… de acuerdo, únete al Equipo 2-le indicó Godai-.

-¿Qué?-respondió el Equipo 2-¿y por qué con nosotros? Mejor mándelo al Equipo 4.

-Sí, ahí seguramente perderán un integrante-dijo Ranma refiriéndose a Ryoga-.

-¡Cállate Ranma!, se los asignaron a ustedes-contestó Ryoga-.

-Además son tan tontos que necesitan toda la ayuda posible-dijo Koga con altanería-.

-Mejor cállate Lobo-se defendió Inuyasha-.

La discusión continuó frente a Godai, sin saber qué hacer, cuando un grupo de alumnas llamó su atención.

-Profesor, creo que sería mejor detenerlos ahora que puede-le dijo Sakura-.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se van a matar si no hace nada-continuó Akane-.

-Sin contar que podrían matarnos a todos-finalizó Sango-.

-¡COLMILLO DE ACERO!-se escuchó un grito en el salón mientras Inuyasha desenvainaba su espada-.

-¡Aahhh! ¿Qué es eso?-gritó alterado Godai-.

-¡CENIZAS SAGRADAS!-se escuchó otro grito cuando Tsubasa atacó con varias cápsulas, seguidas de explosiones y una espesa nube de cenizas-.

Todos empiezan a toser.

Cuando se disipó la nube, Godai pudo ver que los seis seguían en pie mirándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Yuta se queda en el Equipo 2 y me van a explicar qué rayos fue todo eso-gritó bastante enojado Godai-.

Enseguida todos se voltearon a ver al maestro, aceptando su orden.

-Son enemigos por diversas razones y les gusta causar problemas-intervino Akane-.

-También son medio idiotas-dijo Ageha-excepto Rinne, él si es bien portado, no sé porqué se junta con esa panda de vagos.

-Ay sí, "Rinne es bien portado"-se burlaron Inuyasha y Ranma imitando el tono de voz de Ageha-.

-¡Ranma no es ningún vago!-la contradijo Shampoo-.

-Pero ciertos demonios se comportan como tal-dijo fríamente Kikyo desviando la mirada-.

-¡Uuuu!-se oyó entre los alumnos que sabían a quién se refería-.

-Pero eso no me dice nada, ¿de dónde salió esa espada?, ¿se permite que traigan eso?, ¿se iban a pelear en el salón?-preguntó Godai-.

-Esta espada perteneció a mi padre, y yo la uso para defenderme de mis enemigos-explicó Inuyasha-y los alumnos traen todo tipo de armas así que no hay ningún problema maestro.

-Y que ellos se peleen es algo normal-dijo Sango-.

-¿Normal?-dijo asustado Godai-pero…

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase y todos los alumnos salieron del salón dejando a Godai a media frase.

-Y yo que quería venir a dar clases-dijo Godai suspirando, y se dirigió al salón de maestros-.

*_Salón de Maestros_

-Hola Godai, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?, ¿a qué grupo le diste clase?-preguntó el Maestro de Deportes, Mitaka-.

-Hola, me tocó el grupo de 2° F.

-¿2° F? jaja ya entiendo por qué traes esa cara.

-¿Tú los conoces?-preguntó Godai consternado-.

-Sí, es uno de los dos grupos más problemáticos de la escuela.

-¿Y por qué es tan problemático?

-¿No te diste cuenta? En ese grupo hay demonios, artistas marciales, exterminadores, shinigamis, exorcistas, sacerdotisas y uno que otro que aparenta ser normal, además se rumora que hay chicos que cambian de apariencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? No quiero ni imaginar cómo es el otro grupo.

-El 3° D es casi igual, solo que ahí hay extraterrestres y monjes.

-¿3° D? Es mi siguiente clase.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué mala suerte! Nunca antes a un solo maestro le habían asignado los dos grupos, y eso que eres nuevo y sin experiencia.

Sonó el timbre de inicio del siguiente período de clases.

-Bueno Godai, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, nos vemos en el siguiente período-se despidió Mitaka-.

*_Salón 3° D_

-Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el profesor Yusaku Godai y les impartiré la clase de Historia durante este ciclo escolar.

-¡Buenos días!-contestaron los alumnos-.

-Bueno, para comenzar… vaya, ya había visto ese color de cabello en otro salón…-dijo Godai dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru-.

-Debe ser de su hermano Inuyasha-dijo Nabiki en forma de burla-.

-¿Acaso es el chico violento con la espada de 2° F?-preguntó Godai-.

-Nunca he considerado a ese medio demonio como mi hermano-dijo muy serio Sesshoamru-.

-Y tú eres…¿humano?-preguntó Godai nervioso-.

-¡Él sí es un demonio completo!-intervino Kagura, provocando la risa del grupo-.

-No se burlen, por favor, la hermosa Kagura tiene razón-dijo Miroku-.

-¡Sí, es preciosa!-dijo Ataru embobado-.

-¡TESORO!-le gritó Lum electrocutándolo-.

-¡Ay no! Todo iba tan bien-dijo Godai decepcionado-.

La clase siguió sin mayor problema y sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

_*Cafetería_

-Bueno Yuta, ya que estarás en nuestro equipo, lo mejor será llevarnos bien, así que siéntate con nosotros-dijo Rinne amablemente-.

-¡Quítate tarado!-le dijo Koga a Inuyasha-esa es nuestra mesa.

-Nosotros llegamos primero torpe, así que no fastidies-le contestó Inuyasha-.

-¡Yuta!-se oyó una voz en la entrada de la cafetería-.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica que gritaba.

-¡Mana! ¡Espérame!-dijo otra voz-.

-Miren, es la chica de la mañana-dijo Ryoga señalándola, mientras las dos chicas se acercaban-.

-Hola Mana, ¿cómo te ha ido?-le dijo Yuta-.

-Bien, me gusta mucho la escuela, ella es mi amiga Kagome-dijo señalándola-.

-¡Hola!, tú debes ser Yuta, Mana me ha hablado mucho de ti-saludó Kagome-.

-¿Ella es tu compañera?-dijo Ranma-.

-Sí, y ellos son mis compañeros de clase, amm Inuyasha, Ranma y Rinne-dijo Yuta señalando a cada uno-.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludaron Akane y Sakura, sentándose en la mesa-.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntó Sakura-.

-Son Kagome y Mana-dijo Rinne-.

-Bueno, pues siéntense-les dijo Akane-Vaya, sí que te pareces a Kikyo.

-No se parece tanto-dijo molesto Inuyasha-.

-Claro que sí, sólo mírala-dijo Tsubasa-.

-¿No prefieres sentarte con nosotros Kagome?-le preguntó Koga-ellos son sólo un montón de fracasados.

-Amm, creo que me sentaré con Mana, ya será para otra ocasión Koga, pero gracias-respondió Kagome-.

En otra mesa se encontraban Kikyo, Shampoo, Shinobu y Ageha, platicando.

-¿Ya viste Kikyo?-dijo Shinobu-.

-Inuyasha consiguió una sustituta para ti-dijo Ageha algo molesta-.

-Honestamente, no me sorprende-dijo Shampoo-en cambio mi Ranma nunca haría algo así.

-Rinne tampoco, aunque esté con esa trenzuda-dijo Ageha viendo con odio a Sakura-.

-No me interesa-dijo Kikyo levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Kagome-.

-Chicos, voy por otra botella de agua-dijo Kagome, mientras se alejaba de su mesa-.

Kagome estaba formada en la fila para comprar y Kikyo se formó detrás de ella, avanzó la fila y le tocó el turno a Kagome, compró su botella de agua y al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con la fría mirada de Kikyo.

-amm Hola-le dijo Kagome nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba-.

-Nos parecemos, pero no somos iguales, así que aléjate de él-fue todo lo que le dijo Kikyo antes de marcharse-.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó atónita Kagome, mientras se dirigía de regreso a su mesa-Oigan chicos ¿quién es ella?-les preguntó Kagome-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Rinne-.

-La del extraño traje de sacerdotisa y mirada diabólica.

-Jajaja mirada diabólica, ¿te refieres a Kikyo?-dijo Ranma riéndose-.

-¿Ella es Kikyo?-preguntó sorprendida Kagome-.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ya te habíamos dicho que eran idénticas-le dijo Ranma-.

-¿Y por qué me odia?-casi gritó Kagome-.

-¿Odiarte?-preguntó Rinne-debe ser porque estás sentada aquí.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Kagome sin entender nada-.

-Ella fue novia de Inuyasha-le dijo Rinne en voz baja y muy seria-.

-¿Novia?-pensó Kagome, y entonces recordó lo que dijo Kikyo-"aléjate de él".

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te dijo algo?-preguntó Ranma con curiosidad-.

-Nada importante-dijo Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha que volteaba distraído hacia otro lado-¿y por qué terminaron?

-Bueno, pues…-empezó Ranma dudando si debía continuar-.

-¡RAN-MA! No seas metiche-lo amenazó Akane-.

-¿Quée? A Inuyasha ya no le importa, o ¿sí?-dijo Ranma golpeando a Inuyasha en el hombro-.

-No-dijo cortante Inuyasha y se levantó de la mesa, para salir de la cafetería-.

-¡Tarado! Te dije que te callaras-le reprochó Akane-.

-Creo que lo hiciste enojar-dijo Rinne con desaprobación-.

-Tú le dijiste que fue su novia, así que tú empezaste-le reclamó Ranma a Rinne-.

-Los dos metieron la pata-dijo Sakura-.

-Creo que los dos deberían madurar-dijo Kagome refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Kikyo-¿cómo se atreve a compararme con ella?-terminó molesta-.

El resto del almuerzo permanecieron en silencio, cuando sonó el timbre recogieron sus cosas y regresaron a sus salones de clases.

*_En un salón de clases después de la hora de salida_

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto-dijo Inuyasha irritado-.

-Esos prefectos están locos-comentó Ranma-.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Ryoga-le reclamó Koga-.

-¿Y por qué mía?-preguntó Ryoga-.

-Pues porque te perdiste como de costumbre-le respondió Koga-.

-¿Y dónde está Kagome?-preguntó Rinne-.

-Parece que esa chica llega tarde a todos lados-dijo Inuyasha-.

-Vaya, no creí que se presentaran-comentó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Te dije que era mejor mi idea de la lengua-le dijo el prefecto Kuno-pero nunca me haces caso.

-Bueno, les hemos traído sus palitas y cubetas para que empiecen a trabajar.

-Esperen, estoy seguro de que eran seis los delincuentes.

-Es cierto, ¿dónde está la chica?

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!, se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo Kagome faltándole el aliento-mi maestro de Historia se quedó dando algunas explicaciones de la tarea de mañana.

-¿Siempre llega tarde a todos lados?-le preguntó el prefecto Tomobiki con sarcasmo-.

-¡Qué mala estudiante!-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-Jaja, yo se los dije-comentó Inuyasha a sus compañeros-.

-Bueno, tome su palita y su cubeta y únase a sus compañeros-le indicaron los prefectos a Kagome-.

-Necesitamos que formen parejas y se distribuyan en tres salones diferentes, regresamos en dos horas para revisar que si hayan hecho su trabajo-fue lo último que dijeron los prefectos antes de retirarse-.

-¡YO CON RINNE!-dijo Ranma repentinamente-.

-¡YO CON KOGA!-dijo al instante Ryoga-.

-¿Y por qué yo contigo?-dijo Koga disgustado-.

-Porque eres el único que puede llevarme a casa-le contestó Ryoga-.

-Esperen, ¿entonces yo iré con ella?-dijo Inuyasha señalando a Kagome-.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-le dijo Kagome por la espalda notablemente molesta-.

-¡Agh! ¡Pues ya qué!-exclamó Inuyasha con decepción-pero nosotros nos quedaremos en éste salón.

Así pues los demás salieron para dirigirse a los salones vecinos

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?-le preguntó Rinne a Ranma-.

-Sí, esos dos necesitan llevarse mejor-dijo Ranma despreocupado-.

-Sí, como tú y Akane, ¿no?, se llevan tan bien que Inuyasha debería aprender de ti-le dijo Rinne burlándose-.

-¡Eres un idiota! Yo quería estar con Kagome-le reclamó Koga a Ryoga-y para colmo tenía que quedar con el tarado de Inuyasha.

-Pues entonces hubieras hablado primero, no tienes de qué preocuparte, a Inuyasha ni siquiera le agrada Kagome-le dijo Ryoga mientras entraban a su salón-.

En el salón donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome reinaba el silencio.

-¡Ese Ranma me las va a pagar!-pensó Inuyasha-.

-¿Por qué tenía que tocarme con el antipático orejón?-se quejaba Kagome para sus adentros-.

Los dos seguían absortos en sus pensamientos cuando de repente…

-¡Aaahh!-gritó Kagome-.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-le gritó Inuyasha-.

-¡SE ME PEGÓ UN CHICLE AL CABELLO!-chilló Kagome-.

-¡Qué torpe eres!-le dijo Inuyasha fastidiado-.

-¡Aah! ¡No me lo puedo quitar! ¡Ayúdame INÚTIL!

-¡Naa, di por favor!-le dijo Inuyasha para fastidiarla-.

-¡Por favor, ayúdame INÚTIL!-le dijo Kagome remarcando el "por favor"-.

-¡Agh!-exclamó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a ella-.

-¡Ay! ¡Me estás jalando el pelo!-se quejó Kagome-.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? ¡Quédate quieta!-le gritó Inuyasha-¿y qué era por lo que llegaste tarde?-le preguntó un poco más calmado-.

-Es que en clase de Historia, el maestro nos pidió que mañana lleváramos una reliquia familiar con una historia interesante, y nos estaba diciendo cómo qué clase de objetos podíamos llevar-le explicó Kagome-.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué piensas traer?

-Aún no lo sé, creo que le pediré ayuda a mi abuelo.

-¡Listo! Ya te lo quité-exclamó de pronto Inuyasha, arrojando el chicle a la cubeta-.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Kagome aliviada-.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para regresar al otro lado del salón.

-Oye Inuyasha…-lo detuvo Kagome-.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Amm… ya sé que me parezco a Kikyo, pero no soy ella, así qué ¿podríamos llevarnos bien?-dijo Kagome nerviosa-.

-mmm…Está bien… Kagome-respondió Inuyasha-.

-¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre!

-¿Y qué tiene? Querías que nos lleváramos bien o ¿no?

-Sí, está bien-le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-.

Y así transcurrieron las dos horas para los seis alumnos.

-¡Muy bien delincuentes! Veamos su trabajo-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

Los seis se reunieron en el pasillo cansados.

-Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, no vuelvan a llegar tarde-les dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Porque la próxima vez, será con la lengua-amenazó el prefecto Kuno-.

Los seis "delincuentes" palidecieron y entregaron los materiales a los prefectos. Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a sus casas.

-¡Adiós Inuyasha!-se despidió Kagome-.

-Adiós Kagome-le respondió Inuyasha-.

-¡Adiós Kagome!-le dijo Koga tomándole las manos-espero el día de mañana para volver a verte.

-Bueno, ¡Adiós Koga!-dijo Kagome apenada-¡Adiós muchachos!-se despidió del resto del grupo-.

-Bueno, ya vámonos Ryoga…eh, ¿Ryoga?-dijo Koga mirando a su alrededor-¿Ya se fue? Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que termine en China. ¡Hasta nunca, tontos!-les dijo Koga antes de salir corriendo-.

-¿Qué pasó en esas dos horas?-preguntó Rinne-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Inuyasha confundido-.

-Kagome te dedicó un adiós muy especial-comentó Ranma con la intención de molestarlo-.

-¡Bah! Están soñando-les dijo Inuyasha-.

-Pero si hasta tú te despediste de ella-lo contradijo Rinne-.

-¿Y qué? Sólo creo que no es tan mala-dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia otro lado-.

-¡Sí, cómo no!-dijeron los dos al unísono con una expresión burlona-.

-¡Bueno, ya me voy! Adiós…-dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba sin voltearlos a ver-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-se quedaron Ranma y Rinne riéndose a carcajadas-creo que ya superó a Kikyo-seguían burlándose-.

-¡OÍ ESO!-gritó Inuyasha desde dónde se encontraba-.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos haya oído si ya está en la otra cuadra?

-Es que tiene orejas de perro, jajaja.

Ranma y Rinne se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

*_Al día siguiente_

Era una mañana tranquila en la Preparatoria Takahashi, aún no abrían las puertas del colegio, sin embargo se encontraban ahí dos alumnos esperando.

-¡Ya quiero ver a las de primero!-dijo Ataru-.

-Sí, fue buena idea levantarnos más temprano-estuvo de acuerdo Miroku-aunque eso implique que Lum y Sango se molesten.

-Ya se les pasará-le dijo Ataru despreocupado-solo espero que las de primero lo valgan-.

-Seguro que sí.

-¡Mira! Ahí viene una-dijo Ataru sonriendo-.

-Nunca la había visto, así que debe ser de primero-le dijo Miroku-.

En ese momento llegaba Kagome sabiendo que ésta vez llegaría temprano y así no volvería a sufrir el castigo.

-¡Vaya! Creo que hoy llegué demasiado temprano, ni siquiera han abierto la escuela-pensó Kagome sin fijarse en los dos chicos-.

-¡Uuuuy Es linda!-dijo Ataru-.

-Hay que ser amistosos, no podemos dejar a alguien tan bonita como ella sola-continúo Miroku-.

-¡Hola preciosa!-la saludo Ataru mientras se acercaba a ella-.

-Aamm Hola…-los saludo Kagome sin mucho ánimo-.

De repente Miroku apareció frente a ella sorprendiéndola y tomándola de las manos.

-Sé que es muy pronto pero… ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-le preguntó Miroku-.

-¡Ignóralo! Mejor dame un besito a mí-interrumpió Ataru-.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamó Kagome asustada-.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la escuela y Kagome inmediatamente se liberó de Miroku y se fue corriendo a su salón.

-Bueno… hay que esperar a la siguiente-dijo Miroku decepcionado-.

-¡Mira! Ahí vienen las demás estudiantes-le dijo Ataru-.

*_A la hora del receso_

Al pie de un árbol en el patio de la escuela se encontraban Ranma, Rinne, Yuta, Mana, Akane, Sakura y Kagome, mientras que en una de las ramas superiores se encontraba Inuyasha dormitando.

-¿Qué es eso Kagome?-le preguntó Akane mirando lo que se asomaba de su mochila-.

-¡Ah!, ¿esto?-dijo Kagome sacando el extraño objeto de su mochila-es un Rosario Kotodama.

-¿Y para qué sirve?-preguntó Mana-.

-Pues, según mi abuelo sirve para calmar a una persona, pero en la antigüedad se utilizaba para mantener bajo control a los demonios-explicó Kagome-.

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo crees? Esto no sirve-dijo Ranma quitándole el collar para verlo más de cerca-.

-Yo tampoco creo mucho en esas cosas-comentó Rinne-.

-¡Entonces atrápalo!-le gritó Ranma por sorpresa al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba el collar-.

Rinne lo agarró y se lo arrojó a Yuta después, quién se lo volvió a lanzar a Ranma y así los tres empezaron a jugar con el rosario.

-¡Oigan! Ya regrésenmelo, ¡Lo van a romper y es una reliquia familiar!, además lo necesito para mi última clase-les gritó Kagome siendo completamente ignorada-.

-¡Parecen niños!-dijo Sakura-.

-¡Háganle caso a Kagome!-gritó Akane-.

-¡Agh! Eres una amargada y aburrida-dijo Ranma burlándose de Akane-.

-¡Ranma! ¡ERES UN TONTO!-le gritó Akane sacando un mazo de la nada y aplastando su cabeza-.

Mientras su cabeza era aplastada, Ranma logró arrojar por última vez el rosario a Yuta.

-Oye Yuta, arrójale el collar a Inuyasha haber si así se despierta-le dijo Rinne en voz baja-.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Atrápalo!-gritó Yuta al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el rosario a la cabeza de Inuyasha-.

En ese momento, Inuyasha se despertó todavía adormilado cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza y perdió el equilibrio cayendo del árbol.

Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que traía puesto el rosario.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Inuyasha tratando de quitarse el rosario-¡No me lo puedo quitar!

-¡Ay no!-exclamó Kagome-.

-¡Fue culpa de Yuta!-dijeron Ranma y Rinne señalándolo-.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?-preguntó Yuta-ustedes también estaban jugando.

-¡Trío de inútiles! ¡Quítenme esto!-les gritó Inuyasha enojado mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a perseguirlos-.

-Kagome, ¡haz algo!-le pidió Sakura-.

-Pero, ¿qué hago?-preguntó Kagome desesperada-.

-Pues no sé, ¿Cómo funciona el rosario?-preguntó Akane-.

-Según sé, se utiliza una palabra o conjuro, pero no sé cuál es-dijo Kagome-.

-Dí algo, lo qué sea-le dijo Mana-.

-¿Qué digo?-pensó Kagome-¡ya sé! Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!

En ese preciso instante, Inuyasha cayó de cara contra el piso.

-Y ahora, ¿qué le pasó?-preguntó Yuta-.

-Quién sabe-dijeron Ranma y Rinne-.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Inuyasha-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó mientras se levantaba del piso-.

-Esa cosa sí funciona-dijo Ranma sorprendido-.

-Oye Kagome…-empezó Akane-¿no tendrás otro de esos en tu casa?

-No, lo siento, ¿para qué lo querías?-preguntó inocentemente Kagome-.

-Lástima-suspiró Akane-.

-¡Fiu! De la que me salvé-pensó aliviado Ranma-.

-¡QUÍTAMELO!-le ordenó Inuyasha a Kagome-.

-Jeje No se puede-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo qué no se puede?!-preguntó exasperado Inuyasha-.

-Es que… es un rosario mágico, no te lo puedes quitar ni lo puedes romper-explicó Kagome-.

Todos permanecieron en silencio viéndose los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Bueno…se acabó el almuerzo…ya me voy…tepresentasenmiúltimaclase, ¡nos vemos!

-Oye, ¡espera!-gritó Inuyasha sin poder detenerla-.

-Ya vámonos-dijeron todos dejando atrás a Inuyasha-.

-¡Ay no me dejen aquí!-gritó Inuyasha siguiendo a sus compañeros-.

* _Hora de salida_

-No puedo creer que en serio haya tenido que ir a tu clase a explicarle al maestro lo que pasó-se quejó Inuyasha-.

-Bueno pero gracias a ti tuve un diez-dijo Kagome sonriendo-.

-Sí, pero ¿era necesario hacer una demostración?

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Yuta mientras se acercaba a ellos dos-.

Inuyasha se limitó a ver a Yuta con un profundo odio.

-Por tu culpa seré el hazmerreir de toda la escuela-fue lo único que le dijo-.

-No sé por qué te molestas con él-le reprochó Kagome-.

-¡Porque fue su culpa!-le gritó Inuyasha-.

-¡Bah! Todos estábamos jugando-le defendió Rinne-.

-Pues entonces el rosario debió caer en uno de ustedes-dijo Inuyasha aún más molesto-.

-Nosotros ya tenemos nuestros propios problemas-dijo Ranma-.

-¡Ha!-exclamó Inuyasha-.

-¡Ah! Kagome, aquí estás, estuve buscándote por todas partes, hoy pienso acompañarte a tu casa-dijo Koga mientras tomaba las manos de Kagome-.

-¿Qué? Así vamos a dar más vueltas-dijo Ryoga preocupado-.

-Tú te vas a ir sólo-le dijo Koga de inmediato para quitárselo de encima-.

-¿Y entonces cómo me voy a regresar?-dijo Ryoga asustado-.

-Que te acompañe Tsubasa-dijo Koga irritado-o Saotome, él también sabe llegar.

-Koga, si no quieres problemas, te sugiero que la ¡SUELTES!-gritó Inuyasha poniéndose en medio de Kagome y Koga, separándolos-.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa bestia?-le espetó Koga a Inuyasha-.

-¡Déjala tranquila, sarnoso!-le contestó Inuyasha-.

La discusión continuaba mientras los demás estudiantes se reunían para ver el espectáculo.

-¡Tú! Deja de perder el tiempo y ya vámonos-dijo Sesshomaru mientras llegaba al frente de la multitud-.

-¡ABAJO!-gritó de repente Kagome, seguida de la queja de Inuyasha que se estampaba contra el piso-.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Es un Rosario Kotodama?-preguntó Sesshomaru-¿cómo dejaste que te pusieran eso?-le dijo a Inuyasha con un ligero tono de burla-.

-Jajaja, qué patético te ves bestia-dijo Koga atacado de risa-.

-¡Cállense!-dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba-esa niña inútil es la culpable-dijo mientras señalaba a Kagome-.

-¿Qué? ¡ABAJO!-le gritó de nuevo Kagome, provocando la misma reacción-.

Todos los reunidos empezaron a reírse al ver de nuevo a Inuyasha en el piso, se dispersaron entre murmullos y risas, haciendo comentarios de lo ocurrido.

-¡Ja! Perro tonto…bueno Kagome, ya vámon…¿Kagome?-preguntó Koga buscándola-.

-Se fue muy molesta desde hace rato-dijo Akane señalando la puerta-.

-¡Agh! Ryoga entonces vámonos…¿Ryoga?, ¿se fue?, con Tsubasa… ¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No lo acompañaste?-le gritó Koga-.

-Me dijo que podía llegar sólo-le dijo Tsubasa a la defensiva-.

-¿Y tú le creiste?-dijo Koga molesto-Ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo-terminó mientras salía a toda velocidad de la escuela-.

-Oye Inuyasha… ¿qué te pasó?-preguntó Ranma-.

-¿Cómo que qué? Pues es culpa de éste estúpido collar-dijo Inuyasha sacudiéndose el polvo-.

-Eso no…¿por qué empezaste a discutir con Koga?-preguntó Yuta-.

-Si no te conociera bien diría que estabas…-dijo Rinne dudando-.

-Sí, estabas celoso-finalizó Sakura-.

-¡No estaba celoso!-les gritó Inuyasha-Esas cosas no me interesan…¡Sesshomaru, MUÉVETE!-dijo alejándose del grupo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya estaba saliendo de la escuela-¡Eh! Sesshomaru, ¡espera!-fue lo último que dijo mientras lo alcanzaba-.

-Sí estaba celoso-pensaron todos-.

-Ranma, también ya vamónos, Kasumi dijo que saldría ésta tarde así que debo preparar la comida de hoy-dijo Akane jalando a Ranma del brazo-.

Ranma palideció y puso cara de espanto ante la sola idea de comer lo que preparase Akane.

-Pe-pe-pero, estee… Yuta me invitó a comer a su casa-dijo Ranma nervioso-.

-Pero yo no…-dijo Yuta a punto de desmentirlo-.

-¡Sí! ¿No te acuerdas? Me invitaste ésta mañana-le dijo Ranma presionándolo para que entendiera-.

-Oohh… claro…-dijo Yuta comprendiendo al fin-¿por qué no vamos todos?-dijo resignado-así Akane no se cansa cocinando.

-Bueno…-dijeron todos-.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida hablando entre ellos mientras Yuta los guiaba.

-¿En serio es tan mala cocinera?-le preguntó Yuta a Ranma en voz baja mientras veía a Akane de reojo-.

-No tienes idea de lo tóxica qué es su comida-le dijo Ranma susurrando-.

-¿Y tú piensas cocinar Yuta?-preguntó Mana de repente-.

-Amm, creo que mejor pediremos una pizza-le dijo Yuta sonriendo-.


	4. Chapter 4

*_Al día siguiente_

En clase de Geografía en el salón de 2° F:

-…y es por eso que el Monte Fuji se llama así-explicaba Godai ante la cara de aburrimiento de la mayor parte de sus alumnos-.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una alarma tipo II Guerra Mundial.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Quién se está peleando?!-preguntó Godai alterado, interrumpiendo su propia clase-.

-Se les ordena a todos los alumnos y maestros que se reúnan en el patio de la escuela para darles algunos avisos-les informó la voz-.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?-se oyó decir a uno de los alumnos-.

-Alguna manera de fastidiarnos-le contestó otro-.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron la indicación y salieron de sus salones con dirección al patio.

*_En el patio _

Cuando por fin se reunieron todos los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que los prefectos estaban sobre una tarima junto con los otros profesores que se preguntaban qué rayos estaba pasando.

-Muy bien delincuentes les tenemos una sorpresa-dijo el prefecto Kuno provocando el silencio de los alumnos-.

-Hemos organizado una pequeña actividad-comenzó a explicar el prefecto Tomobiki-como todos deberían saber, nuestro amado director Naraku se encontrará ausente la próxima semana.

-Así que debido a eso hemos decidido suspender las clases-dijo el prefecto Kuno provocando la alegría de todos los estudiantes-porque la próxima semana los llevaremos a una isla para la actividad que ya les habíamos mencionado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos los alumnos disgustados-¡No pensamos participar en esa tontería!

-Bueno, pero es un requisito para pasar de año, y en algunos casos graduarse-dijeron los prefectos mirando con una sonrisa malvada a todos los alumnos-.

-¿Queeeé? O sea que ¿¡es obligatorio!?-volvieron a gritar los estudiantes-.

-Pero no se desanimen, hay un premio-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki lanzándoles una mirada misteriosa para atraer su interés-.

-Es la posesión más valiosa del director-continuó el prefecto Kuno causando la impresión de los estudiantes-y todos sabemos cuál es-les dijo logrando por fin que se interesaran en el concurso-.

-La perla…-exclamaban algunos alumnos entre susurros-.

-Sí, eso debe ser…-decían otros-.

-Formarán equipos de ocho personas para competir en cada una de las seis pruebas, al final de la semana, todos los miembros del equipo ganador podrán hacer uso del premio-explicó uno de los prefectos-.

-Así que hagan sus equipos y vengan a inscribirse. En el momento de la inscripción tomarán un papel con un número indicando el día en que participarán y no podrán cambiarlo-finalizó el otro prefecto-.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse con sus amigos y empezar a formar los equipos.

-Bueno, es obvio que nosotros cuatro estaremos juntos-dijo Rinne-.

-Sí, si ganamos por fin podré quitarme ésta maldición-dijo Ranma emocionado-.

-Y yo sería un demonio completo… o almenos podría quitarme éste ridículo collar-dijo Inuyasha ansioso-.

-Yo pagaría todas mis deudas-dijo Rinne pensando que por fin saldría de la pobreza y ya no tendría que vivir con su padre Sabato-.

-Oigan… no entiendo… ¿cuál es el premio?-les preguntó Yuta confundido-.

-La Perla de Shikon-contestaron los tres al unísono-.

-Esa perla te puede conceder cualquier deseo-le explicó Rinne-.

-"Un deseo por persona" es la regla de la Perla-le dijo Ranma-.

-Oohh… eso significa que podría dejar de ser inmortal-pensó Yuta-y ya no tendría que buscar una sirena.

-¡Chicos!-llegaron corriendo Akane y Sakura-¿ya tienen completo su equipo?

-Sí, P-chan, el Lobo Sarnoso, el Cegatón y el Exorcista de Quinta vinieron a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo-.

-Si claro-dijo Akane-eso nadie en la escuela se los cree.

-Entonces, estamos nosotras con ustedes, ¿verdad?-aclaró Sakura-.

-Sí pero aún nos faltan dos-dijo Rinne-.

-Por qué no vamos por Mana, después de todo vendría a buscarme-dijo Yuta buscando entre la multitud-.

-¡Yuta!-gritó Mana acercándose-.

-¿Ven? se los dije-dijo Yuta viendo a sus amigos-¿Te unes a nuestro equipo Mana?

-¡Claro! Pero aún no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por el premio-dijo Mana al ver lo entusiasmados que estaban los estudiantes-.

-Luego te lo explico, pero es importante que ganemos-le contestó Yuta-.

-¿Y Kagome? ¿Dónde está? Siempre está contigo y nos falta uno-le preguntó Sakura a Mana-.

-¡Ah! no sé, creo que ya la estaban pidiendo en otro equipo-fue la respuesta de Mana-.

-¡Agh! ya sé quién-dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras se alejaba y los demás lo seguían-.

-Entonces Kagome ¿Te unirás a nuestro equipo?-le preguntaba Koga tomándola de las manos-.

-Jaja ¡qué amable Koga!-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Entonces algo los separó bruscamente.

-Kagome va a estar con nosotros Sarnoso-intervino Inuyasha poniéndose en frente de Koga-.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Kagome siendo completamente ignorada-.

-No seas metiche Bestia, Kagome ya iba a estar en nuestro equipo-le reprochó Koga-.

-¿A sí?-volvió a preguntar Kagome siendo nuevamente ignorada-.

-Oigan ineptos-preguntó una voz femenina-les faltan cuatro en su equipo ¿no?

-Sí mi amada Shampoo pueden unirse a nosotros-dijo Mousse muy emocionado-.

-¡Pero yo voy a estar con Ranma!-dijo Shampoo inmediatamente-.

-Sí, Akane podría unirse a nuestro equipo también-pensó Ryoga en voz alta-.

-¡Akane Tendo!-se escuchó una voz acercándose-se que estás deseosa de unirte a mi equipo-dijo Kuno abrazando a Akane-.

-Yo ya estoy en un equipo, así que ¡SUELTÁME!-gritó Akane intentando zafarse de él sin éxito-.

-¿Otra vez molestando a Akane, Kuno?-dijo Ranma mientras brincaba a la cabeza de Kuno provocando que soltara a Akane-.

-¡Saotome! Siempre tienes que estar interfiriendo en mi relación con Akane-gritó Kuno sacando su espada de madera-.

-¡¿Cuál relación?!-gritó Akane mientras le daba una patada y lo arrojaba por el aire desasiéndose de él-.

-¡Ya basta! Si Inuyasha tanto quiere estar con la inútil niña de primero, ¡Déjalo!-dijo Kikyo muy seria-.

Koga se paralizó ante la mirada de Kikyo, después de unos instantes suspiró analizando sus opciones y finalmente decidió aceptar a las otras cuatro chicas (Kikyo, Shampoo, Shinobu y Ageha).

-Está bien-dijo Koga de repente-Te derrotaré Bestia y así finalmente Kagome será mía-finalizó amenazadoramente-.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces nosotros también ya estamos completos-dijo Inuyasha mientras jalaba a Kagome hacia sí mismo-.

*_En otra parte del patio_

-Muy bien, ya somos cuatro-dijo Miroku-.

-Sí, pero ¿quién más puede unirse al equipo?-preguntó Sango-.

-¡Ves Tesoro! Si estamos juntos seguro ganaremos-dijo Lum tomándose del brazo de Ataru-.

-Sí lo que digas… Deberíamos buscar a más chicas para unirse al grupo-dijo Ataru ignorando a Lum y mirando en diferentes direcciones-¡Ran!, ¿quieren unirse?

-¡Ugh! ¡No!-dijo Kagura respondiendo por su amiga-.

-¡Claro!-respondió Ran ignorando a Kagura-.

-¡Bueno chicas! Yo las veo después-dijo Nabiki despidiéndose-.

-¿Pero a dónde vas?-preguntó Kagura-.

-¡Ah! Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, no me incluyan en su equipo-les respondió Nabiki alejándose-.

-¿Entonces sí se unen a nosotros señoritas?-preguntó Miroku a Ran y Kagura-.

-Pues sí-contestaron-pero aún nos faltan dos.

En ese momento se oyó un gritó y Kuno aterrizó a sus pies.

-Mmm… supongo que él tampoco tiene equipo-dijo Sango mirando estupefacta a Kuno-.

-¡Ah! Aquí caíste, ¿ya encontraste un equipo?-le preguntó Mendo mientras lo veía levantarse-.

-¡No! Ese vil Ranma Saotome se interpuso en mi camino.

-¡Grandioso Genio! ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó Mendo-.

-Emm…si no tienen equipo, podrían unirse a nosotros, nos faltan dos personas-los invitó Lum-.

-Muchas gracias Lum, me sentiré honrado de pertenecer a tu equipo-dijo Mendo sonriendo galantemente-.

-¡Oye Mendo! Aquí el líder soy yo-intervino Ataru-.

-¡Ja! Moroboshi, así que tú también estás en el equipo. Bueno, supongo que después de todo necesitamos que alguien cargue las maletas-dijo Mendo burlonamente-.

-Entonces ya estamos completos-dijo Miroku-¡Vayamos a inscribirnos!

En una jardinera no muy lejos de allí se encontraba Sesshomaru pensando en la gran idiotez que representaba el concurso, pues él no sentía ningún interés en el supuesto premio.

En ese momento pasaban los prefectos cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Usted ya tiene equipo joven?-le preguntó uno de ellos-.

-No me interesa este ridículo concurso-les contestó secamente sin voltearlos a ver-.

-Sabe que no se graduará a menos que participe-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Si me gradúo ahora o en cien años me da igual-respondió del mismo modo-.

-Por qué no te unes a esos chicos-dijo el prefecto Kuno señalando al equipo más cercano, que era el de Ataru-.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, pero los prefectos no aceptando la derrota se acercaron al equipo.

-Muchachos, por qué no invitan a su compañero a unirse a su equipo-le dijeron al llegar-.

-Pero ya estamos completos-le dijo Ran-.

-No importa, después de todo iba a haber un equipo de nueve-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Bueno, ¿a quién? ¿es una chica linda?-preguntó Ataru tratando de ver de quién hablaban-.

-Emm… es él-dijeron señalando a Sesshomaru-.

-¿¡Sesshomaru!?-preguntaron todos-.

-Sí, ese justamente-dijeron los prefectos-que se una a su equipo.

-Pero no habla con nadie, ¿cómo lo vamos a convencer?-dijo Mendo-.

-Que vaya Kagura, a ella si le habla…a veces-dijo Ran empujando a Kagura-.

Kagura se acercó a Sesshomaru planeando qué iba a decirle para convencerlo.

-¡Hola!-saludó Kagura-¿en verdad no piensas unirte a ningún equipo?

-No tengo interés por este concurso-le respondió Sesshomaru-.

-¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de molestar a mi padre?

-¿Yo qué ganaría molestando al director?

-Tendrías la Perla de Shikon.

-Tampoco tengo interés en esa perla.

-¡Entonces solo hazlo porque te lo pido yo!-le gritó Kagura irritada-.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió hacia el equipo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?-preguntó Kagura atónita-.

-Sólo participaré para que ya dejen de fastidiar-dijo Sesshomaru y dio media vuelta-.

-Bueno, funciona para mí-dijo Ataru-.

Una vez que todos los equipos se hubieron inscrito, se sortearon los números para cada día de la competencia quedando para nuestros protagonistas de la siguiente manera:

~Día 1

+Rinne

+Tsubasa

+Sesshomaru

~Día 2

+Kagome

+Kikyo

+Ran

~Día 3

+Yuta

+Mousse

+Mendo

~Día 4

+Mana

+Ryoga

+Kagura y Kuno

~Día 5

+Akane y Sakura

+Shinobu y Shampoo

+Sango y Ataru

~Día 6

+Inuyasha y Ranma

+Koga y Ageha

+Miroku y Lum

~Día 7: La Gran Final

+Equipos ganadores (6 máximo)

Los nombres de cada reto no se darían a conocer hasta el momento de su realización.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma tranquila, aunque el viernes…

-Bueno mis jóvenes pupilos…-comenzó Happosai-tengo planeada una actividad para hoy.

-¿Qué se le ocurrió ésta vez, sabio Maestro?-dijo Miroku de forma espiritual-.

-Estoy impaciente por aprender Maestro-continuó Ataru-.

-Realizaremos un asalto-dijo Happosai-.

-¿Un asalto?-preguntaron sus dos pupilos-.

-Sí, un asalto al vestidor de mujeres-dijo Happosai emocionado-.

-Sabíamos que no nos iba a decepcionar Maestro-dijo Miroku-.

-¡Je! y yo que pensé cuando íbamos en primero que las sesiones con el psicólogo iban a ser aburridas-comentó Ataru-¡que equivocado estaba!

-Muy bien, pónganse sus máscaras-les ordenó Happosai-.

-Sí Maestro-respondieron los dos aprendices-.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡LÁRGENSE PERVERTIDOS!-gritaron las alumnas dentro del vestidor-.

-¡Corran muchachos! ¡Agarren todo lo que puedan!-gritó Happosai mientras abría los casilleros y robaba varias prendas para su colección-.

-¡Estamos listos Maestro!-le respondieron ambos pupilos-.

Y con un estruendo salieron del vestidor de mujeres.

-¡Que buen botín! ¡Que buen botín!-gritaba Happosai seguido de sus pupilos y una horda de mujeres furiosas armadas con palos-.

-¡Esto es grandioso!-dijo Ataru-.

-¿Por qué nunca se nos había ocurrido esto?-dijo Miroku a su compañero-.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus salones ante tal alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sango-.

-No lo sé-le respondió Lum a su amiga justo en el momento en que pasaban corriendo los tres culpables-.

-¡MIIROKUUU!-dijo muy enojada Sango-.

-¡TESORO!-la secundó Lum igual o más enojada-.

-¡Ay no! Ya nos atraparon-dijeron los dos aludidos-¡Corre más rápido!-se dijeron mutuamente logrando rebasar a Happosai-.

-Ay ¿qué cocha pacha?-se preguntó Happosai al ver a sus discípulos tan apresurados-.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-gritó Sango al tiempo que lanzaba contra Miroku su enorme boomerang-.

-¡ES HORA DE TU CASTIGO!-gritó Lum mientras electrocutaba a Ataru con todas sus fuerzas-.

Ambos cayeron de cara contra el piso, mientras Happosai les pasaba por encima y les quitaba su parte del botín.

-¡Luego nos vemos muchachos!-les gritó al tiempo que desaparecía-.

-¡Ustedes nunca aprenden!-les gritaron Lum y Sango-.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentamos-dijeron los dos mientras se levantaban del piso quejándose por el dolor, cuando se vieron rodeados de todas las estudiantes furiosas mirándolos amenazadoramente-.

-¡Ay no!-se volvieron a quejar sabiendo lo que les esperaba-.

El día acabó relativamente tranquilo mientras todos esperaban el inicio de la siguiente semana.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Día 1: En la mañana_

Muy temprano se citó a los alumnos para que se reunieran en la escuela. Todos se encontraban ya formados en el patio, con sus maletas y todo lo que ellos consideraban necesario para la competencia.

-Buenos días alumnos y maestros-saludó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Aquí están los aviones que nos llevarán a la isla, por favor aborden de inmediato-les dijo el otro prefecto-.

-Todas sus armas y utensilios tendrán que ir en el compartimiento para el equipaje, eso incluye espadas, guadañas, boomerangs, bombas, cadenas, y cualquier cosa que pueda golpear, matar, lastimar o dañar a alguien, ¿entendido?-les indicaron ambos prefectos para que acomodaran sus cosas-.

Los alumnos abordaron los aviones y afortunadamente el viaje transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Después de largas horas de vuelo todos los aviones aterrizaron en la isla, donde no había aeropuerto.

Los estudiantes bajaron de los aviones y sacaron sus cosas, mientras todos se reunían en la playa los prefectos volvieron a tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien, son libres de buscar refugio-dijo alegremente el prefecto Kuno-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el hotel?-preguntó Godai viendo que no había ningún edificio cerca-.

-¿Hotel? ¿Quién habló de un hotel?-preguntó el prefecto Tomobiki, mirando extrañado a Godai-.

-¿Quieren decir que no hay ningún hotel o lugar donde podamos quedarnos?-preguntó atónito Mitaka-.

-Claro que no, profesor-dijo el prefecto Kuno-en esta isla cada uno sólo depende de sí mismo, deberán conseguir su alimento, armar su propio refugio y reunir toda el agua potable que puedan. Los equipos deben permanecer juntos, al igual que los jueces, es decir, nosotros los maestros.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-preguntaron al unísono todos los estudiantes y maestros-.

-Así como lo escucharon, les sugiero que empiecen ya-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Todos los desafíos se llevarán a cabo a las cinco de la tarde cada día. Nos reuniremos en esta playa media hora antes para darles las instrucciones correspondientes-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-Recuerden que si quieren llegar a la final, su equipo deberá ganar por lo menos uno de los desafíos-continuó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Así que ¡Buena Suerte!-terminaron los dos-.

Los alumnos se reunieron en equipos y comenzaron a dispersarse por la isla en busca de un buen lugar para armar su refugio.

-¡Agh! ¡No puedo creer que nos hagan esto! Primero nos traen a ésta apestosa isla para un apestoso concurso y ¿no pueden construir un apestoso hotel?-se quejaba Inuyasha-.

-¿Y qué les parece esto?-dijo Sakura-.

-¡Que A-PES-TA!-gritó Inuyasha-.

-¡Eso no! Mientras ustedes se quejaban como niños, nosotras ya encontramos un lugar adecuado para el refugio-dijo Akane-.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos a construirlo-dijo Rinne-.

-¿Pero con qué?-preguntó Yuta-.

-Pues podemos conseguir ramas grandes y gruesas y así armar unas pequeñas tiendas de acampar, una para nosotras y una para ustedes-dijo Kagome-.

-¿Y sí mejor dormimos simplemente al aire libre?-preguntó Ranma-.

-¿Y si llueve?-preguntó Mana-.

-Bueno… ¿y entonces?-volvió a preguntar Ranma al darse cuenta de que no le gustaría pasar una noche empapado-.

-Pues ustedes hombres irán a buscar las ramas y las hojas para el techo y nosotras buscaremos comida y agua-dijo Akane-.

-Bueno, ¿y quién se quedará a cuidar el lugar?-preguntó Inuyasha-.

-Pues tú-dijo Kagome-serás como nuestro perro guardián-le dijo con una sonrisa inocente-.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Inuyasha que no le hacía ni tantito de gracia que lo llamaran "perro".

-Está bien, yo me quedaré a cuidar, sólo por si ese Sarnoso y su equipo de retrasados intenta quitárnoslo-dijo Inuyasha resignado-.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamaron todos y finalmente se pusieron en marcha para buscar las cosas que les correspondían y así Inuyasha los esperaba vigilando el lugar.

En otra parte de la selva, no muy lejos de ahí pero si a una distancia respetable, se encontraban Koga y su equipo, también ya habían encontrado un lugar adecuado para armar un refugio.

-¡Este lugar es perfecto!-exclamó Ryoga-hay mucho espacio y estamos rodeados de árboles con fruta, no tendremos que buscar comida.

-Pues sí, pero aún nos falta el refugio-lo contradijo Koga-.

-Pues hay que ir a buscar algo para armarlo, así que mientras nosotros vamos a buscarlo, tú Ryoga, te quedas aquí, AQUÍ, y no te muevas, ¿entendiste?-le dijo Tsubasa como si hablara con un niño-.

-Sí, ésta bien, solo iré a los alrededores a ver si hay más equipos cerca-dijo Ryoga-.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritaron todos-.

-Solo quédate aquí, sentado justo en el medio de éste lugar y ¡no te muevas!, regresaremos pronto-le dijo Shinobu-.

Y así todos se fueron, dejando a Ryoga solo, "cuidando" el lugar.

Todos los demás equipos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, encontraron un lugar y se dividieron las tareas de buscar algo para armar su refugio y comida.

_*En la playa. 4:30 pm_

Todos los equipos comenzaron a reunirse poco a poco esperando con ansías las instrucciones del primer desafío.

-Bueno, el desafío de hoy es: "Lucha Contra el Espíritu Maligno"-comenzó uno de los prefectos-a cada representante de los equipos le corresponde enfrentar a un espíritu que tiene ciertos asuntos no resueltos lo cual lo convierte en maligno, la tarea es simple, deben lograr que pase al otro mundo.

-Bueno, pero hay algunos que tienen la habilidad de ver a los espíritus, ¿qué sucede con los que no la tienen?-preguntó Rinne llamando la atención de todos-.

-Fueron previamente "pintados" con balas de pintura para fantasmas, y así todos podremos verlos, así que no se preocupe por eso-le contestaron los prefectos-Bueno, ¡que empiece el desafío!, los representantes de cada equipo acompañen al prefecto Tomobiki hacia el lugar de la prueba y los demás me acompañarán a mí para ver el reto a una distancia segura.

-¡Ay! ¿Y cómo vamos a luchar contra una cosa como esa?-se oyó decir a otros alumnos-.

-¡PERFECTO!, nosotros tenemos a un Shinigami, ese es tu trabajo Rinne, así que no será problema ganar éste concurso-dijo Ranma feliz-.

-Pues nosotros tenemos a un Exorcista, así que aún no cantaría victoria Ranma-le dijo Ryoga confiado-.

Los dos equipos se miraron retadoramente.

-¿Y tú que sabes hacer Sesshomaru?-le preguntó Ataru al escuchar la discusión de los otros dos equipos-.

Sesshomaru no contestó nada, solamente se limitó a poner su mano en el pomo de una de sus espadas, mientras se alejaba con los demás representantes.

-Tan simpático como siempre-dijo Miroku con sarcasmo-.

_*En la arena de combate. 5:00 pm_

Todos los representantes estaban ya en sus lugares cada uno con el arma que pensaba utilizar. La arena de combate era como una especie de coliseo y los demás integrantes de los equipos se encontraban sentados en las gradas, brindando apoyo a sus compañeros.

De repente se oyó un estruendo y aparecieron frente a cada uno de los concursantes su respectivo espíritu, cada uno era muy diferente pero todos tenían un aspecto terrible, eran enormes, con un tono de piel que variaba entre rojo, azul o verde, tenían garras y colmillos afilados así como unos grandes cuernos que marcaban su espantosa apariencia demoniaca.

Todos los alumnos se movieron en sus asientos impresionados y a la vez asustados por aquellas creaturas. Se oían murmullos y comentarios que se fueron apagando poco a poco ante la presencia de los prefectos en la parte más alta de las gradas.

-Les deseo toda la suerte a nuestros concursantes y ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL RETO!

No se oyó ni un ruido en todo el coliseo, todos permanecían callados y completamente inmóviles.

Finalmente, después de unos instantes, se vio un movimiento dentro de la arena de combate.

Rinne se acercó lentamente a su espíritu.

-¿Cuáles son tus lazos con éste mundo?-le preguntó Rinne al espíritu-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le gritaron Inuyasha y Ranma desde las gradas-¡Este no es momento para hacer tu trabajo correctamente! ¡Sólo purifícalo con tu Guadaña Shinigami!

Rinne los ignoró y continuó tratando de hablar con el espíritu.

-¡CENIZAS SAGRADAS!-gritó Tsubasa de repente arrojando una cápsula contra el espíritu maligno, provocando que éste se enojara todavía más acercándose peligrosamente al exorcista.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que esas cenizas no sirven?-le gritó Ageha entre la multitud-.

-Si sigue arrojando esas cenizas lo único que logrará será hacerlo enojar más-dijo Kikyo mirando atentamente el combate-.

Todos los participantes empezaron a hacer intentos para apaciguar a su respectivo espíritu, menos uno.

-¿Sesshomaru no piensa hacer nada?-preguntó Mendo-.

-¿Ni siquiera un intento?-dijo Sango desesperada-.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Haz algo de una buena vez!-le gritó Kagura, pero él siguió inmóvil en su lugar-.

Rinne seguía sin recibir respuesta del espíritu maligno, así que dio un paso más y éste se lanzó ferozmente contra él.

Rinne apenas pudo esquivarlo y tomó con firmeza su Guadaña.

-¡Rayos! No tengo más remedio que purificarlo de inmediato-pensó Rinne y comenzó a luchar con el espíritu-.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear esquivando los ataques del otro y sin dar señas de rendirse.

Tsubasa por su parte no paraba de lanzar cápsulas llenas de Cenizas Sagradas hacia el espíritu que intentaba atraparlo.

-¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?-gritaba Nabiki ayudada por un altavoz mientras caminaba entre la multitud de las gradas-.

-¿Nabiki?-preguntó Ran sorprendida al verla ahí-pensamos que no ibas a venir al concurso.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo podría perderme una gran oportunidad de negocios como ésta? Hice un trato con los prefectos, yo sacaba dinero de esto, les daba el 15% y así yo no tendría que participar-dijo Nabiki sonriendo-.

-¡Vaya! Nunca cambiarás-le dijo Kagura-.

En uno de los extremos de la arena de combate se encontraba la mesa de los jueces, quiénes observaban todo a la espera del ganador.

La mesa estaba integrada de izquierda a derecha por nueve de los maestros: El Psicólogo Happosai, el Maestro Onsen-Mark, el Profesor de Deportes Shun Mitaka, la Mestra de Inglés Hinako Ninomiya, el Prefecto Tomobiki, el Prefecto Kuno, el Profesor Yusaku Godai, el Doctor Tofú Ono y la Enfermera Sakura.

-¡Vaya! Ya comienzan a cansarse-dijo la enfermera Sakura-.

-Sí y nadie parece tener posibilidades de ganar-dijo el maestro Onsen-Mark-.

-Esos delincuentes no tienen espíritu de lucha-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-Necesitan más motivación-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¡Éste concurso ya me aburrió!-dijo Hinako mientras jugaba con un lápiz sobre la mesa-.

-¡Espero que nadie salga lastimado!-dijo Godai-.

-Te preocupas demasiado Godai-le dijo el maestro Mitaka-.

-Sería una pena que resultaran heridos-comentó el doctor Tofú-.

-Y las pobres chicas… ¡Necesitaran tratamiento psicológico personalizado después de esto!-dijo Happosai con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Los combates continuaron dentro de la arena durante unos minutos más cuando se vio a Sesshomaru moverse por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, puso su mano sobre una de sus espadas, la desenvainó y se quedó mirando fijamente a su espíritu maligno, de repente con un movimiento veloz se aproximó a él moviendo su espada para hacerle un corte invisible. Instantes después, el espíritu desapareció desintegrándose poco a poco.

Todo el público se sorprendió al ver lo ocurrido y empezaron a hacer mucho ruido.

Momentos después Rinne logró por fin purificar a su espíritu maligno cortándolo con su Guadaña y una vez dispersada la nube de cenizas, los espectadores pudieron observar que el espíritu maligno de Tusbasa había quedado paralizado.

El público continuó hablando y haciendo comentarios sobre lo que estaban viendo cuando de pronto los dos prefectos se levantaron de sus asientos, provocando de éste modo el silencio en toda la arena.

-Bueno, tenemos por fin a un ganador-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-Ahora anunciaremos a los tres primeros lugares de ésta competencia-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-En tercer lugar: ¡Tsubasa Jumonji!-gritó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-le gritó Tsubasa desde la arena-.

-Porque sólo lograste paralizarlo y no lo enviaste al otro mundo-le gritaron los jueces-.

-En segundo lugar: ¡Rinne Rokudo!-gritó el prefecto Kuno-¡Y antes de que alguien reclame, está en segundo porque se tardó mucho en purificarlo!

-Y en primer lugar: ¡Sesshomaru!-gritaron ambos prefectos al mismo tiempo-¡Queremos felicitar al equipo del joven, que ya se han ganado un lugar en la gran final!

Todo el público se bajó a la arena para felicitar a Sesshomaru.

-No entiendo qué fue lo que hizo-dijo Kagome viendo a Sesshomaru confundida-.

-¡Agh! Utilizó a Colmillo Sagrado, ¡es un tramposo!-dijo Inuyasha molesto-.

-¿Colmillo Sagrado?-preguntó Mana-.

-Sí, es una espada que puede cortar "cosas que no pertenecen a éste mundo"-explicó Inuyasha-.

-¡Como los espíritus!-exclamó Kagome entendiendo a qué se refería-.

-Si Rinne no se hubiera puesto a tomar el té con el fantasma, tal vez habríamos ganado-dijo Ranma viendo a Rinne moviendo negativamente la cabeza-.

-¿Por qué te pusiste a hablar con él si tenías esa cosa para purificarlo?-le preguntó Yuta señalando la Guadaña de Rinne-.

-Porque Rokudo prefiere intentar calmar a los espíritus sin necesidad de violencia-le explicó Sakura contestando por Rinne-.

-Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a mañana para ver cuál es el reto de Kagome-dijo Akane con resignación-.

-¡Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí!-dijo Kagome decidida-.

En otra parte de la arena el equipo de Tsubasa había bajado para reunirse con él.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le reclamó Koga muy molesto-.

-¡¿Así es cómo realizas tus dichosos exorcismos?!-le gritó Shampoo-.

-Bueno, ¡ya basta!, en vez de culpar a Tsubasa, mejor debemos esforzarnos para ganar los siguientes desafíos-dijo Ryoga-.

-Mañana, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre Kikyo-dijo Mousse viéndola-.

-No perderé-dijo Kikyo muy seria-.

Reunidos alrededor de Sesshomaru se encontraba su equipo muy felices.

-¡Bien! Ya estamos en la final-dijo Sango-.

-Aún así debemos seguir ganando-dijo Kuno-.

-Así que Ran, debes esforzarte mucho para tu reto-dijo Miroku-.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nadie podrá ganarme!-dijo Ran frotándose las manos con una sonrisa malvada-.

_*En la noche_

Todos los miembros del equipo de Rinne se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata cenando lo que las chicas habían preparado, por supuesto a Akane se le prohibió ayudar de modo que tuvo que contentarse con recolectar ramas.

-¡Vaya!, para no tener muchas cosas con las que cocinar, hicieron un gran trabajo-dijo Ranma saboreando la comida-.

-¡Esto está delicioso!-concordó Inuyasha-.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-respondieron las chicas-.

El grupo siguió conversando entre risas y burlas, comentando lo que había pasado durante el día. De pronto se escuchó un ruido.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludaron Miroku y Ataru saliendo de entre la maleza-.

-¡No saben cuánto nos tardamos en encontrarlos!-dijo Ataru alegremente-.

-¿Por qué nos estaban buscando?-preguntó Rinne-.

-¡AAAHHH! Son los chicos que me hicieron proposiciones indecorosas-gritó Kagome al reconocerlos-.

-¿Cómo qué indecorosas?-preguntó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie-.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, no sabíamos que eran amigos-explicó Miroku-.

-Pero no venimos a buscarla a ella-dijo Ataru-.

-Entonces ¿qué quieren?-preguntó Ranma-.

En ese momento ambos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Mana.

-¡Hola linda!-le dijeron los dos saludándola-.

-¡Hola!-les respondió Mana sonriendo-.

-¿Sabes?, no te habíamos visto en la escuela-le dijo Ataru-.

-No habías tenido el honor de conocernos, así que ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó Miroku-.

-Mana y ¿ustedes son…?-preguntó Mana-.

-Miroku y Ataru-respondieron cada uno con su nombre-.

-¿Y por qué están abrazando a Mana?-les preguntó Yuta al ver lo "cariñosos" que eran con ella-.

-A ella no le interesa conocerlos-dijeron Inuyasha y Ranma sabiendo cómo eran-.

-¿No te gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?-le preguntó Miroku ignorándolos por completo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Mana desconcertada-.

-¡Me preguntó lo mismo!-gritó Kagome-.

-¡¿Cómo qué un hijo?!-preguntó Yuta alterado-.

-¿No deberían regresar con sus novias?-preguntó Sakura algo molesta-.

-Jeje sólo queríamos ser amistosos con Mana-dijeron ambos en su defensa-la vimos con ustedes durante el concurso de hoy, y nos pareció realmente hermosa, por eso quisimos venir a conocerla. Y dinos, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Ella es mi compañera de viaje, llegamos a esta ciudad hace unas semanas-respondió Yuta por ella bastante molesto-.

-¡AAhh!, tu compañera…bueno, supongo que tendremos que visitar a los otros equipos-dijo Ataru con decepción, entendiendo el mensaje-.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Mana, ¡Nos vemos!-se despidieron los dos, dirigiéndose hacia el equipo más cercano-.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡A todas les pregunta lo mismo!-dijo Akane furiosa-.

-Y nunca entiende que nadie le va a decir que sí-dijo Sakura-.

Durante unos minutos permaneció una atmósfera muy tensa, pero finalmente todos se relajaron.

-¡Ay que sueño!-dijo Kagome bostezando-.

-Sí, ya vámonos a dormir-dijo Sakura estirándose-.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!-se despidieron las cuatro entrando en su improvisada tienda de acampar-.

-¡Buenas noches!-les contestaron los cuatro chicos, que permanecerían ahí otro rato-.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron a dormir y no se oía ningún ruido…

-Haabbbeeeerrr-comenzó Rinne golpeando a Yuta con el codo amistosamente-¡confiesa!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Yuta sin entender-.

-Les dejaste muy claro a Miroku y Ataru que Mana es tu compañera-dijo Ranma-.

-Pues eso era lo que quería-dijo Yuta aún viendo extrañado a sus amigos-.

-Ya enserio, ¡dinos!-lo apremió Inuyasha-.

-¿Decirles qué?-preguntó Yuta aún sin entender-.

-Lo de Mana y tú-dijo Ranma-.

-¿Habrán descubierto que somos inmortales?-pensó Yuta preocupado y realmente nervioso-.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó Rinne presionándolo-.

-Pues… sí-dijo Yuta pensando que tarde o temprano lo averiguarían-.

-¡Wow!, nunca habíamos visto a alguien aceptarlo tan rápido-dijo Inuyasha-.

-Esperen…¿aceptar qué?-preguntó Yuta ahora completamente seguro de que no hablaban de lo mismo-.

-Pues que te gusta Mana-dijo Ranma como si fuera algo obvio-.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaron eso?-preguntó Yuta confundido y a la vez aliviado de que aún no se revelara su secreto-.

-¿De qué creías que hablábamos?-preguntó Rinne también confundido-.

-Ehh…de nada-dijo Yuta despreocupado-.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te gusta o no?-preguntó Inuyasha regresando al tema-.

-Ehh…-dijo Yuta nervioso-.

-¡¿Podrían callarse?!-gritó Akane-no nos dejan dormir-terminó y regresó al interior de la tienda de acampar-.

-¿Nos habrán oído? Bueno, no importa-dijo Ranma-.

-Ya no seas miedoso y dinos la verdad-le dijo Inuyasha-.

-¿Cómo se atreven a reclamarme? ¡Los he observado a los tres y ninguno de ustedes es sincero!-les gritó Yuta cansado de que lo estuvieran interrogando-.

Ante tal acusación todos empezaron a gritar y discutir, ya que según ellos no tenían nada que ocultar.

Dentro de la tienda de acampar de las chicas…

-No se van a callar-se quejó Sakura-.

-Y ahora ya empezaron a discutir-dijo Mana-.

Mientras tanto la discusión seguía afuera.

-Pues ¿saben qué? Yo mejor ya me voy a dormir-dijo Inuyasha muy molesto y caminó directo a su tienda de acampar-.

-Pues sí, ya vámonos a dormir-dijo Rinne más calmado-.

De pronto se oyó un grito.

-¡Ash! ¡INUYASHA, ABAJO!-gritó Kagome desde el interior de la otra tienda-.

Inuyasha que estaba justo enfrente de su tienda cayó encima de ésta, destruyéndola.

-¡NOOOO! ¡LA TIENDA!-gritaron todos al verla pulverizada debajo de su compañero-.

-¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-gritaron las cuatro chicas desde su tienda-.

Entonces Inuyasha se levantó lentamente sacudiéndose la arena.

-¡Agh! Esa Kagome me las va a pagar-dijo Inuyasha-¡Vaya! Se destruyó la tienda…¡qué mala suerte tienen! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió al mismo tiempo que de un brinco llegaba a la rama más alta del árbol más cercano-.

-¿Entonces sólo nos dejarás aquí?-dijo Rinne-.

-Pues sí, y ¡ya cállense que quiero dormir!-gritó Inuyasha desde el árbol-.

Y así el resto de los chicos viendo que sería peligroso dormir en un árbol, no tuvieron más remedio que dormir sobre lo que quedaba de su tienda intentando cubrirse con las hojas que antes formaban parte del techo.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Día 2: En la mañana._

Todo estaba tranquilo, había amanecido hacia ya unas horas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, excepto por…

-¡Aahh! ¡Qué bien dormí!-dijo Kagome estirándose mientras salía de la tienda de las chicas-.

-¡Hasta que esos bobos se callaron!-dijo Akane también saliendo de la tienda-.

-¡Qué bonita mañana!-dijo Sakura contemplando el cielo-.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron?-preguntó Mana de repente-.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijeron sus tres compañeras volteando a verla y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada vieron a qué se refería-.

-¡Es increíble!-dijo Akane gruñendo-¡Todo lo destruyen!

-¿No pueden pasar una noche tranquilos?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a la tienda destruida seguida por sus compañeras-.

En el suelo, sobre los restos de su tienda, se encontraban Ranma, Yuta y Rinne, profundamente dormidos.

-¡DESPIERTEN!-les gritó Akane muy cerca despertándolos de golpe-.

-¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAS, AKANE?!-le respondió Ranma poniéndose de pie-.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo Rinne con cara de zombie-.

-¿Por qué destruyeron su tienda? ¿Fue por el pleito de anoche?-les preguntó Sakura viendo los restos de la tienda-.

-¡Fue culpa de Inuyasha!-dijo Yuta entre dientes-.

-¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome viendo en diferentes direcciones-.

Los tres chicos miraron a Kagome con odio y señalaron hacia arriba con su dedo índice. Todas las chicas levantaron la vista al cielo y después de unos instantes regresaron su mirada a los tres chicos.

-¿Se murió?-preguntó Kagome sin entender-.

-¡NOOO!-gritaron los chicos-.

-¡Está en el árbol!-dijo Yuta-.

-¿En el árbol?-preguntó Mana-No puedo verlo.

-¡Yo sí, ahí está!-gritó Sakura de repente-.

-Pero está muy alto, ¿cómo hacemos que baje?-preguntó Akane aún viendo hacia el árbol-.

-¡ABAJO!-gritó de repente Kagome con todas sus fuerzas-.

Inuyasha que aún seguía durmiendo en una rama de repente sintió como el rosario lo jalaba hacia el suelo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-bajó gritando Inuyasha para estrellarse de cara contra la arena, cayendo justo al lado de sus tres amigos quienes sonreían-.

-¡Ah! El Karma sí existe-dijo Ranma burlándose-.

-¡Ahora sí ya puedo levantarme!-dijo Rinne poniéndose de pie-.

-¡Aaaghh! ¡KA-GO-ME! ¿POR QUÉ HICSTE ESO?-gritó Inuyasha furioso levantándose y escupiendo arena-.

-¡Porque destruiste su tienda y todavía te vas a dormir cómodamente en el árbol!-le respondió Kagome enojada-.

-¡Pero si fue tu culpa que la destruyera!-le gritó Inuyasha en su defensa-.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?-le respondió Kagome aún más molesta-.

-¡Sí, no te fijas cuando utilizas ese collar!-le dijo Inuyasha-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Kagome más tranquila-.

-¡Agh! Olvídalo, nunca entiendes nada-dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda-.

-Inuyasha, ¡DIME!-le gritó Kagome-.

-Olvídalo…

-¡QUÉ ME DIGAS!

-No…

-¡ABAJO!

-¡Por eso no te digo!-dijo Inuyasha levantándose y sacudiéndose otra vez-.

-¿Y si vamos a buscar algo para desayunar?-dijo Rinne poniendo fin a la discusión-.

-Sí, vámonos-dijo Sakura-.

-Ya Inuyasha, deja de pelear y muévete-le dijo Yuta todavía molesto-.

*_En la playa. 4:30 pm_

Los equipos volvieron a reunirse para esperar las instrucciones del concurso de ese día.

-¡Buenas tardes jóvenes! Espero que se estén divirtiendo!-saludó el Prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¡Y qué no les hayan picado las arañas gigantes venenosas!-dijo el Prefecto Kuno alegremente-.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos los alumnos y profesores-.

-Bueno, pero eso no tiene importancia-dijo el prefecto Kuno-pasemos a las instrucciones del concurso de hoy.

-El desafío de hoy-comenzó el prefecto Tomobiki-consiste en al algo realmente simple, se llama "Tiro al Blanco", lo único que deberán hacer será dar en el centro de la diana, pueden utilizar el arma que prefieran de el estante que estará en el lugar dónde se llevará a cabo el reto.

-Se encontrarán a una distancia de 30 metros de la diana, así que espero que ¡tengan buena puntería!-dijo el prefecto Kuno con entusiasmo-Los representantes de cada equipo síganme y los demás acompañarán al prefecto Tomobiki para poder observar el concurso.

-¡Genial! Tenemos a Kikyo, la mejor arquera de la escuela-dijo Shinobu emocionada-.

-¡Perfecto! Tú eres especialista en armas ¿no?-le dijo Mendo a Ran-supongo que además tienes buena puntería.

-¡Claro! No se preocupen, ganaré sin problemas-le dijo Ran a su equipo-.

-¡Ay!-suspiró el equipo de Kagome-¡Estamos muertos!

-¡Qué poca confianza me tienen!-les gritó Kagome molesta-.

-Es que ellos tienen a Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha-no bromean cuando dicen que es la mejor arquera.

-Pues entonces, ¡la hubieras reclutado a ella!-le gritó Kagome siguiendo a los otros representantes-.

-No debiste decirle eso-le dijo Sakura a Inuyasha-.

-¡Ahora perderá a propósito y será tu culpa!-le dijo Yuta-.

-¡Ya cállense! Y mejor vamos a ver el concurso-dijo Inuyasha alejándose-.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que este concurso es demasiado fácil?-preguntó Mana-.

-mmm… es mejor que sean así-dijo Rinne-.

-Sí, mejor ya vámonos-dijo Akane-al parecer, esto terminará pronto.

_*Campo de Tiro. 5:00 pm_

Todos los alumnos se habían reunido en un espació descubierto flanqueado por árboles muy altos, se encontraba dividido en varios carriles, uno para cada equipo, con las dianas en el extremo sur del campo, mientras que las gradas y la mesa de los jueces se encontraban al norte detrás de donde iban a estar los concursantes para que nadie fuera a resultar herido.

-Muy bien, concursantes, ¡escojan su arma!-les indicó el prefecto Kuno-.

Los participantes se acercaron al estante de madera donde se encontraba toda clase armas, desde pistolas, cañones, lanzas, arcos, bazucas, cuchillos, etc.

-¿Qué debería escoger?-preguntaron varios alumnos al ver tantas armas y no saber bien como usarlas-.

-¿Qué piensas utilizar Kagome?-le preguntó Mana-.

-mmm…no lo sé…quizá…este arco-dijo Kagome mientras analizaba sus opciones y escogía esa arma-.

-¿Sabes usarlo?-le preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo-.

-Ustedes sólo confíen en mí, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kagome con confianza-.

En ese momento Kikyo se acercó y tomó otro de los arcos, todos guardaron silencio al verla, pero ella no los volteó a ver, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Pues…¡Buena suerte Kagome!-dijo Akane no tan segura-.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!-la animó Rinne-.

-¡Quítense!-dijo Ran apartándolos del estante-haber…que escogeré…¡Ay! ¡Perfecto, una bazuca!-terminó tomando la bazuca y se alejó-.

-¡Buena suerte!-le dijo Ranma a Kagome, aunque también dudaba que fuese a ganar-.

Los demás miembros de los equipos regresaron a las gradas para animar a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, la diana está allá, cada uno de ustedes tendrá tres oportunidades para acertar en el blanco-empezó a explicar uno de los prefectos-.

-Sólo tendrán 20 segundos para realizar su primer intento-dijo el otro prefecto-así que ¡Buena suerte! ¡Qué empiece a correr el tiempo!

Todos los concursantes tomaron posiciones para disparar. Observaban fijamente el reloj, cuidando que no fueran a perder el tiempo.

Kagome tomó el arco y lo tensó, fue en ese momento que sus compañeros de equipo se dieron cuenta que en verdad sabía cómo utilizarlo.

-Ya verán que sí le puedo dar al centro-pensó Kagome muy concentrada-.

-Voy a ganar sin problemas en esta competencia-pensaba Kikyo por su parte-.

-Será pan comido darle con las balas-se regodeaba Ran-.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y justo cuando quedaban 5 segundos una flecha sagrada atravesó el campo hacia su diana.

-¿Kikyo ya disparó?-preguntó Mousse-.

-No, esa no fue su flecha-le dijo Koga-¿Qué es eso?

En ese momento salieron unos pesados péndulos del techo balanceándose de izquierda a derecha a lo ancho del campo. Eran muchos péndulos y todos se movían en diferentes lugares de modo que uno de ellos chocó con la flecha partiéndola.

-¿Una flecha sagrada?-preguntó Sakura-.

-Eso quiere decir que Kagome es una sacerdotisa-dijo Akane incrédula-.

-Sí, justo como Kikyo-dijo Rinne observando a Kagome, mientras Inuyasha le lanzaba una mirada asesina-jeje no es cierto, si ni siquiera se parecen-dijo Rinne nervioso ante la mirada de Inuyasha-.

-¿Esos péndulos que están haciendo allí?-preguntó Yuta-.

-Sí, ya decía yo que no podía ser tan fácil-se quejó Ranma cuando la flecha se partió-pero si Kagome es una sacerdotisa aún podemos ganar.

En ese momento sonó la alarma que indicaba que los 20 segundos habían terminado.

-¡Vaya! Parece que solo tuvimos una valiente que se atrevió a disparar, todos los demás que no lo intentaron acaban de perder un tiro-dijo el prefecto Tomibiki-.

-En instantes comenzarán los próximos 20 segundos, pero los péndulos seguirán ahí, lo único que deben hacer es encontrar el momento exacto para disparar y que su arma no choque con ellos-continúo el prefecto Kuno-.

-¿Así que es una sacerdotisa, eh?-pensó Kikyo viendo de reojo a Kagome-No importa, aún así no podrá ganarme.

Sonó de nuevo la alarma indicando que los nuevos 20 segundos iniciaban.

Todos los concursantes estaban concentrados tratando de adivinar en qué momento debían disparar.

-¡Vaya! Esto lo hace más complicado, pero no importa, le daré con mis balas aunque tenga que atravesarlos-pensó Ran-.

En ese momento una nueva flecha sagrada pasó entre los péndulos a una velocidad impresionante, era la flecha de Kikyo que iba seguida de una bala de Ran en el carril vecino que también lograba atravesar entre los péndulos, pero justo cuando iban a llegar, todas las dianas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas en diversas direcciones, provocando que ambos tiros fallaran.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos chicas-.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos es esto?-gritó Ran hacia la mesa de jueces-.

-¿Se mueven?-preguntó Ataru desde las gardas-.

-¿Cómo le van a dar a eso?-preguntó Lum preocupada-.

En ese momento sonó la alarma que indicaba que se había acabado el tiempo.

-Para su último intento tendrán 30 segundos, quién logre dar en el centro será el ganador-dijo uno de los prefectos-.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Que empiece a correr el tiempo!-gritó el otro prefecto-.

Sonó la alarma y los 30 segundos comenzaron.

-¡Tengo que concentrarme! No puedo perder, pero ahora tengo que fijarme en dos secuencias diferentes y ver en qué momento coinciden-pensó Kagome nerviosa-.

-¡Esto es realmente difícil! Pero si soy paciente no tardaré en encontrar el camino-pensó Kikyo-.

-¡Malditos prefectos! Estuve a punto de ganar-pensaba Ran disgustada-¡Ahora debo concentrarme!

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y nadie disparaba.

-¡Esto es imposible!-dijo Kagura-.

En las gradas se oían los murmuros de todos los espectadores impacientes por saber si alguien sería capaz de acertar.

Faltaban tan solo 5 segundos para que el tiempo finalizara, cuando de pronto dos flechas y una bala salían disparadas al mismo tiempo, acertando las tres en el centro de las dianas.

-¡Bien! Kagome lo logró-dijo Yuta-.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos tres posibles ganadoras-dijo el prefecto Kuno-.

-Ahora veremos en cámara lenta quién fue la primera en conseguir el objetivo-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-.

De repente, y quién sabe cómo, una pantalla gigante salió del techo de dónde habían salido los péndulos, mostrando el instante en que llegaba la primera flecha.

-Por lo que podemos observar, en tercer lugar: ¡llegó la bala de Ran!-gritó el prefecto Kuno-.

-En segundo lugar, llegó la flecha de:

Todos los espectadores estaban impacientes por saber quién sería la ganadora de tan difícil reto.

-¡Kagome Higurashi!-gritó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó el equipo de Kagome desde las gradas-.

-Y obviamente en primer lugar: ¡Kikyo!-gritaron los dos prefectos al mismo tiempo-.

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y a hacer ruido.

-¡Sí! ¡Estamos en la final!-gritó Koga de emoción-¿Qué te parece eso Perro Pulgoso?-dijo viendo a Inuyasha con arrogancia-.

-¡No te emociones tanto, Lobo Rabioso!, aún quedan cuatro retos-le dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba de las gradas, seguido por sus compañeros-.

Todos los equipos se reunieron con sus respectivos representantes.

-Lo siento chicos…-dijo Kagome muy triste-.

-¡No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien y aún nos quedan cuatro retos-dijo Akane tratando de animarla-.

-¡Aparte, éste reto estaba demasiado difícil, creo que de todos nosotros fuiste la más indicada para hacerlo-le dijo Sakura-.

_*En la noche_

Nuevamente el equipo de Kagome estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata, mientras cenaban y platicaban sobre el concurso.

-¿Entonces eres una sacerdotisa?-preguntó Akane a Kagome-.

-Sí, bueno…sólo tengo un año de práctica, así que aún soy una principiante-explicó Kagome a sus compañeros-.

-Pues eres muy fuerte-dijo Mana-.

-Jaja ¡Gracias!-respondió Kagome sonriendo-.

-Oigan ya se está apagando la fogata, necesitamos más leña-dijo Ranma de pronto-.

-¡Vas Inuyasha!-dijo Yuta-.

-¿Y por qué yo?-preguntó Inuyasha disgustado-.

-Porque todos nosotros ya fuimos y tú no-le contestó Rinne-.

-¡Agh! Está bien, ya voy-dijo Inuyasha resignado mientras se iba-.

Una vez que se fue y estuvieron seguros de que no los escuchaba…

-Oye Kagome…¿Por qué no le ayudas?-dijo Akane-.

-Pero está molesto conmigo, no me ha hablado desde el concurso-dijo Kagome con tristeza-.

-Pues tú ve y ya, igual y hacen las paces-dijo Sakura animándola-.

-Está bien-dijo Kagome con un suspiro-.

Kagome se alejó en la misma dirección de Inuyasha.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Akane viendo a Sakura y Mana. Las dos asintieron y comenzaron a seguirla-.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Ranma con la boca llena-.

-Amm…a ningún lado-dijeron las chicas despreocupadas-.

-No pueden irse solas-les dijo Yuta-Vamos con ustedes.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?-preguntaron Rinne y Ranma al mismo tiempo-.

-No es necesario, podemos cuidarnos solas-dijo Akane con confianza-.

-Una niña torpe como tú no puede cuidarse sola-dijo Ranma con altanería-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Akane muy enojada-.

-Oigan, no se queden atrás-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de sus compañeros-.

Ranma y Akane se dieron cuenta de que los habían dejado solos y decidieron dejar de discutir y seguirlos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Rinne a las chicas-.

-Sshhh ¡Cállense! Y bajen la cabeza-les dijeron las chicas murmurando-.

-¿Por qué?-les preguntó Yuta también en susurros-Esperen…¿son Inuyasha y Kagome?

-¡Que se callen!-les dijeron las chicas como última advertencia-.

-¿Por qué los estamos espiando?-preguntó Ranma antes de que Akane lo golpeara en la cabeza con su mazo-.

-Solo queremos ver si Inuyasha se disculpa con Kagome-explicó Sakura en voz muy baja-.

-¿Por qué habría de disculparse?-preguntó Rinne confundido-.

-Porque al inicio de la competencia de hoy, Inuyasha dudó mucho de Kagome-dijo Akane-y además no le ha dirigido la palabra después de saber que ella es una sacerdotisa.

Ellos seis se encontraban escondidos en la maleza poniendo mucha atención a sus compañeros.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban a 5 metros de distancia en completo silencio, recogiendo leña para la fogata.

-Ya Inuyasha, lo siento, no perdí a propósito-se disculpó Kagome de repente-.

-Eso ya lo sé-le dijo Inuyasha cortante-.

Mientras tanto en la maleza…

-¿Por qué se disculpa Kagome?-preguntó indignada Sakura-.

-Porque ella fue la que perdió-le respondieron los chicos-.

De regreso con Inuyasha y Kagome…

-Y entonces ¿por qué no me hablas?-le preguntó Kagome-.

-Es que… no sabía que eras una sacerdotisa-le explicó Inuyasha-.

-Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene?

-Nada, es que si lo hubiera sabido, no habría dudado de ti.

-¿O sea que es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho?

-¡Noo! Pero creo que podrías haber ganado.

-¿¡En serio!?-preguntó Kagome emocionada-¡Gracias Inuyasha!-le dijo mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba-.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado ante la reacción de Kagome, pero finalmente se relajó y también la abrazó.

En la maleza…

-¡Aaww!-exclamaron las chicas con una expresión soñadora-.

-¡Qué cursi!-exclamaron ellos con cara de fastidio-.

En ese momento Inuyasha los escuchó y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

-¡Cállense! ¿No entienden?-les dijeron las chicas en voz alta, olvidándose por completo de que podían ser oídos-.

-Chicas, ¡No! ¡Cállense!-les decían los chicos en voz baja mientras les hacían señas de que Inuyasha se acercaba-.

-¿Qué? No nos callen-les dijeron ellas en voz alta-.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?-les preguntó Inuyasha de repente asustándolos-.

-¡Inuyasha!-dijeron las chicas nerviosas al verlo-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome a sus espaldas, acercándose-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó viéndolos a todos ahí reunidos-.

-Nada…jeje-le respondieron las chicas-Es que… a Mana se le perdió un arete.

-Pero, Mana no usa aretes-dijo Yuta desmintiéndolas-.

-¡Ahh! Entonces ya no tenemos que buscar. ¡Vámonos chicos!-dijeron ellas tres mientras los jalaban en dirección al refugio-.

-¡Qué raros!-dijo Kagome extrañada-.

-Sí-dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo-¡Voy a matar a esos tres!-pensó molesto-.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Día 3: En la mañana._

En el equipo de Mousse…

-¡Despierten!-les gritó Koga a sus compañeros-.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Tsubasa adormilado-.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Ryoga?-les preguntó Koga-.

-¿Por qué habríamos de saberlo?-le respondió Mousse-.

-Entonces, ayúdenme a buscarlo-les dijo Koga a ambos-.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?-les preguntó Shampoo saliendo de su refugio-.

-Es que desapareció Ryoga-le explicaron los chicos-.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?-les preguntó Ageha-.

-Pues qué podría estar en cualquier parte de esta isla desconocida-le dijo Koga-.

-Pues vayamos a buscarlo-dijo Shinobu-.

Todos emprendieron la búsqueda de su compañero desaparecido, y aunque estuvieron todo el día buscándolo no pudieron encontrarlo, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir directo a la playa pues el concurso ya estaba a punto de empezar.

_*En la playa. 4:30 pm_

Todos los estudiantes se habían reunido, excepto uno, los equipos empezaron a formarse para esperar las instrucciones del reto de ese día.

-¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes!-empezó el prefecto Tomobiki-éste día no los llevaremos a ningún sitio en especial, la competencia será aquí mismo.

-Seguramente todos se preguntarán qué están haciendo éstos barcos aquí-dijo el prefecto Kuno señalando el mar que se encontraba detrás de él, dónde había anclados varios barcos de tamaño pequeño que una sola persona podría manejar bien-.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-exclamaron algunos alumnos esperanzados-.

-¡Por supuesto qué no!-respondió el prefecto Kuno-los necesitaremos para el concurso de hoy.

-Para qué se den una idea, el reto de hoy se llama: "Competencia en Barco Pirata"-les explicó el prefecto Tomobiki-.

-¿Y NOS VAMOS A SUBIR A ESAS COSAS?-gritaron algunos alumnos asustados-.

-Pues si-dijeron los dos prefectos como si fuera algo obvio-.

-Los representantes de cada equipo abordaran una nave, y su objetivo, una vez dentro del mar, es hundir el barco de sus oponentes-explicó uno de los prefectos-.

-¡Procuren no matarse!-dijo el otro prefecto-Así que cuando su barco sea hundido regresen a la orilla de inmediato-.

-¿Y cómo rayos vamos a hundir los barcos?-preguntó un alumno-.

-Cada barco está cargado con 50 balas que podrán utilizar en su cañón-dijo un prefecto como si fuera algo normal-.

-¿Están locos? ¿Y si le damos a alguien?-preguntó otro de los alumnos-.

-Por eso sólo deben apuntar al casco del barco-explicó el otro prefecto-.

-Y bueno, todos los representantes… ¡ABORDEN LAS NAVES!-gritaron los dos prefectos-.

-Dime que sabes cómo navegar un barco-le preguntó Rinne a Yuta-.

-Pues tengo poca experiencia, pero tal vez no sea tan difícil-le contestó Yuta mientras se alejaba para elegir el barco que utilizaría-.

-¡No puede ser! Le tenía que tocar ésta prueba al de peor visión en toda la escuela-dijo Tsubasa-.

-Pues sí, pero también sabe cómo utilizar armas-dijo Kikyo-supongo qué sabe cómo utilizar un cañón-.

-¡PERFECTO!-exclamó Kuno-Tú familia controla parte de la marina ¿no?-le preguntó a Mendo-supongo qué sabes navegar un barco.

-Sí, hundiré a todos los demás en un santiamén-dijo Mendo confiado-.

_*En el mar. 5:00 pm_

Los representantes de cada equipo abordaron los barcos y los llevaron mar adentro, para que ningún espectador fuese a resultar herido. Mientras todos los demás estudiantes y maestros permanecían en la playa para observar el concurso y una vez los barcos estuvieron en posición, los capitanes de cada barco empezaron a cargar sus cañones con pólvora y a acomodar las balas para la "batalla". Solo debían esperar la señal de los prefectos que les indicara el inicio de la competencia.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan difícil-pensó Yuta mientras acomodaba todo-.

-¡Bah! Puedo disparar un arma hasta con los ojos cerrados-pensó Mousse-Y ahora… ¿dónde está la mecha de éste cañón? ¡No quiere encender!

-¡Esto será pan comido! Después de todo, en mi familia sabemos mucho sobre armamento-pensó Mendo-.

En la playa, los prefectos pidieron silencio a los espectadores mientras lanzaban al cielo una bengala para que diera comienzo el desafío.

Los barcos comenzaron a moverse mientras se oían algunos cañonazos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero eran pocos los barcos que se habían hundido. Pero de repente algo llamó la atención de los espectadores. Uno de los barcos empezó a girar sin control en medio de todos los demás barcos, disparando balas hacia diferentes lados.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Mousse?!-gritó Koga-¿Por qué está girando?

-Parece que su capitán se volvió loco-les dijo Ataru al equipo de Mousse-.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Está hundiendo a todos los demás barcos!-dijo Ranma sorprendido-.

En el barco que aún se encontraba girando, Mousse se reía como un maniático mientras observa cómo su estrategia daba resultado y los demás barcos se hundían. Pronto sólo quedaron tres. Mousse se detuvo para ver quiénes eran los otros dos que sobrevivían. Eran precisamente el de Yuta y el de Mendo.

-¡Muy bien! Primero hundiré al de Yuta, así Shampoo se dará cuenta que el equipo de Ranma es muy débil y por fin se casará conmigo-pensaba Mousse mientras apuntaba su cañón al barco de Yuta-.

Mientras tanto en los otros dos barcos, Yuta y Mendo estaban como locos tratando de reunir las balas que se habían regado por toda la cubierta debido al movimiento que había provocado Mousse al hacer girar su barco sin rumbo.

-¡Maldición!-gritaba Mendo-¡Debo apresurarme o hundirán mi barco!

-¡Rayos! Tengo que recuperar las balas-pensaba Yuta mientras las perseguía y se daba cuenta que su barco era atacado, de repente cayó de bruces cuando su pie quedó atrapado en un hoyo que se había hecho en la cubierta debido a la fuerza del impacto de las balas.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Yuta?!-dijo Inuyasha desde la playa-¿Por qué no se defiende?

-¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! ¿CUÁL SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO BARCO EN HUNDIRSE?-gritaba Nabiki acompañada de un altavoz mientras pasaba entre la multitud-.

-¿Sigues en eso de las apuestas, Nabiki?-le preguntó Akane-.

-¡Claro! El concurso pasado no quise asistir porque era obvio que Kikyo ganaría-explicó Nabiki-Aunque admito que me sorprendiste-dijo viendo a Kagome-¿Quién diría que eres casi tan fuerte cómo Kikyo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa-¿No te parece Inuyasha?-le dijo ahora viéndolo a él con maldad-.

-¡Bueno, se acaba de hundir otro barco!-gritaron los prefectos llamando su atención-.

-¡Chicos, acabamos de perder!-dijo Mana señalando hacia el mar-.

-¿Qué? ¡Yuta es un inútil!-dijo Inuyasha molesto-.

-Bueno, me voy, ahora que solo quedan dos barcos las apuestas se harán más interesantes, ¡Adiós!-se despidió Nabiki-.

Los dos barcos sobrevivientes seguían a flote apuntándose con los cañones, mientras sus dos capitanes se veían amenazadoramente.

-¡No lograrás dañar mi barco, Cegatón!-gritó Mendo a su oponente-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Prepárate!-le contestó Mousse, mientras le disparaba tres balas al mismo tiempo-.

Mendo le contestó con otra bala, pero no pudo hacer más porque su barco se inclinó y comenzó a hundirse rápidamente, así que Mendo saltó al mar y nadó hasta la orilla.

-JAJAJA ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ!-gritaba Mousse desde su barco emocionado-.

En la playa todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el barco se acercaba otra vez a la orilla.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Ryoga de repente-.

-¡Ryoga!-gritó Koga-¡Hasta que decides aparecerte!

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó Tsubasa-.

-Es que me levanté antes para buscar algo de desayunar-explicó Ryoga-pero cuando regresé el refugio había desaparecido, así que los busque por toda la isla, luego escuché disparos y vine hacia acá.

-El refugio no desapareció, tú te perdiste de nuevo-le dijo Shampoo-.

-Bueno, pero todavía no me dicen que está pasando-dijo Ryoga-.

-Pues ya se acabó el concurso-le dijo Ageha-¡Ganamos otra vez!

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!-dijo Ryoga feliz-¿y ahora de qué se trató?

-Luego te explicamos-le dijo Kikyo-.

Una vez que el barco de Mousse regresó a la playa, los prefectos tomaron la palabra.

-Muy bien… pues cómo ya todos se dieron cuenta, el ganador de ésta competencia es: ¡Mousse!-dijeron los dos prefectos-.

-En segundo lugar: ¡Shutaro Mendo!-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki señalando a Mendo que apenas iba llegando a nado-.

-Y en tercer lugar: ¡Yuta!-gritó el prefecto Kuno-¿Yuta? ¿Dónde está?

-No ha regresado-dijo Sakura viendo hacia el mar-.

-¿Cómo que no ha regresado?-preguntó el prefecto Tomobiki-Debió de llegar hace rato.

-¿Nadie lo ha visto?-preguntó el prefecto Kuno preocupado-.

Todos los alumnos negaron y comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¡Manden al equipo de rescate!-gritaron los prefectos-.

-Pero… no tenemos equipo de rescate-dijo Godai-.

-¡Pues entonces que vayan los maestros!-gritaron los prefectos alterados-.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a preocuparse y a gritar su nombre para buscarlo por todos lados.

Mientras el improvisado "equipo de rescate" iba hacía el sitio donde se había hundido el barco de Yuta.

Tras unos largos minutos de suspenso y preocupación, los prefectos encontraron a Yuta en el fondo del mar. Lo llevaron de regreso a tierra firme.

El Doctor Tofú y la enfermera Sakura se acercaron a él para atenderlo y darle primeros auxilios.

Yuta estaba inconsciente, de modo que intentaron reanimarlo, sin éxito.

-No respira…-dijo muy serio el Doctor Tofú-.

-No… ¡No puede ser!-dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-.

-¡Tienen que hacer algo!-gritó Rinne desesperado-.

-Permaneció mucho tiempo debajo del agua, su pie estaba atorado en la cubierta así que no pudo nadar a la superficie-dijo la enfermera Sakura-.

-Yuta… Yuta está muerto-dijo el Doctor Tofú sombríamente-.

Se oyó murmuros y sollozos entre los alumnos que aún no podían creerlo.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!-gritó Inuyasha-.

-Es por eso que no estaba manejando la nave-dijo Sakura mientras se soltaba a llorar-.

-Me temo que tendremos que cancelar el concurso-dijo muy serio uno de los prefectos-.

-Mañana nos reuniremos aquí a la hora de siempre y regresáramos a la escuela-terminó el otro prefecto-Intentaremos comunicarnos con los padres de Yuta.

-No se puede-dijo de repente Mana-Yuta y yo estamos de viaje y sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces… haremos una ceremonia aquí por la noche-finalizaron los prefectos-.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a regresar a sus refugios impactados por lo ocurrido.

_*En la playa. 8:00 pm_

La ceremonia fue triste, todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos y dijeron algunas palabras por el poco tiempo que habían conocido a Yuta.

Finalmente lo cubrieron de arena y piedras y después de unos minutos de silencio, todos regresaron a sus refugios cabizbajos y empacaron sus cosas para el regreso.

_*En el refugio. 10:00 pm_

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la que sería su última fogata.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto-comentó Inuyasha con la mirada perdida-.

-Debimos haber ido por él cuando se hundió su barco-dijo Ranma moviendo la cabeza-.

-¡Es imposible! Debimos saber que algo andaba mal-dijo Kagome llorando-.

-Pero no podíamos hacer nada-dijo Rinne-.

-Oigan… ¿quieren que vaya por algo de cenar?-preguntó Mana de repente sonriendo-.

Todos se extrañaron por la actitud de Mana ante la muerte de su compañero y vieron como se alejaba.

-Pobre… se volvió loca-dijo Akane-¿qué no se da cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Debe ser muy duro para ella-continúo Sakura-Yuta siempre había estado a su lado.

-No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace mucho rato-dijo Rinne preocupado-.

Paso un rato y Mana regresó con algunas cosas para comer, se volvió a sentar en su lugar y empezó a tratar de hacer platica con sus compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos permanecían en silencio y más avanzada la noche escucharon un ruido entre la maleza, como si algo se acercara.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, se mantuvieron en silencio esperando…

-¡Agh!-exclamó Inuyasha desenvainando su espada-.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Ranma-.

-¡Hola Kagome!-dijo de repente Koga saliendo de la maleza-Lamentó mucho lo que ocurrió-le dijo con expresión triste tomando sus manos-.

-¡No te metas Sarnoso!-le gritó Inuaysha poniéndose en medio de los dos-.

-No vine para pelear Bestia-le dijo Koga tranquilo-Sólo vine a consolar a Kagome.

-Ella no necesita de tus consuelos Koga-le dijo Inuyasha en voz alta-.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-dijo de repente Kagome sollozando-.

Los dos se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer.

-Koga… por favor…no quiero que sigan peleando-dijo Kagome bajando la mirada-.

-Está bien Kagome, nos vemos mañana-dijo Koga despidiéndose y alejándose-.

Por fin, el cansancio los venció y decidieron tratar de dormir, pero pese a lo cansados que estaban no lograban conciliar el sueño.

De repente, a mitad de la noche alguien se acercó al refugio sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¡Parece que se fueron a dormir!

Entonces esa persona se acercó al refugio de los chicos y abrió muy cuidadosamente la puerta de hojas, pero no tenía idea de que adentro ya estaba siendo esperado por tres chicos, quienes se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!-gritaron los tres chicos mientras lo derrumbaban-.

En ese momento vieron su rostro, uno que no esperaban volver a ver.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡YUTA!-gritaron mientras retrocedían asustados-.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les preguntó Yuta extrañado al ver su reacción-.

-¡ES EL FANTASMA DE YUTA!-gritó Inuyasha alterado-.

-¡VINO A VENGARSE!-gritó Ranma señalándolo-.

-Si ustedes pueden verlo significa que es un espíritu poderoso-dedujo Rinne-Tendré que purificarlo-dijo mientras tomaba su guadaña-.

-¿Eh?-exclamó Yuta sorprendido-.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pasa?-preguntaron las chicas mientras salían de su refugio-¡AAAHHHHH!-gritaron de repente-¡UN FANTASMA!

-¿Qué Mana aún no les ha dicho?-pensó Yuta-.

-¡Perdóname por llamarte "inútil"!-le pidió Inuyasha-.

-¡Por favor, no nos hagas nada!-le dijo Ranma-.

-¿Cuáles son tus asuntos pendientes?-le preguntó Rinne calmado-.

-Jaja, eso significa que aún no saben nada-pensó Yuta con malicia-Oh sí, yo soy el fantasma de Yuta y he regresado para vengar mi muerte-les dijo con una voz de ultratumba tratando de contener la risa-¡Y deberán obedecerme en todo lo que diga! O no podré descansar en paz.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-empezó a reírse Mana sin control-¡Qué gracioso eres Yuta!

-¿Enserio no se ha dado cuenta de qué está muerto?-pensó Kagome-.

-Jajaja ¡Mana! Se supone que no debes reírte-dijo Yuta al ver que Mana rompía con su pequeña mentira-.

-¡¿Eehh?!-preguntaron todos los demás completamente confundidos-.

-Te tardaste mucho en regresar-le reprochó Mana-.

-Es que no sé a quién se le ocurrió ponerme arena y piedras encima-se disculpó Yuta-.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Ranma-¿Qué está pasando?

-Sí, ¿de qué están hablando?-continúo Inuyasha-¿Qué no se supone que estabas muerto?

-Pff… Creo que lo mejor será que se sienten, pendran la fogata y se los contaré todo-contestó Yuta resignado-.

Volvieron a encender la fogata y se acomodaron alrededor de ella para escuchar la historia de Yuta.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?-comenzó Yuta-¿Han escuchado alguna vez sobre la carne de sirena?

-¿Las sirenas existen?-preguntaron todos incrédulos-.

-Sí-les contestó Yuta-Hace siglos se decía que quién comía la carne de sirena se haría inmortal. Hace 500 años yo era un pescador, un día uno de mis compañeros llevó un trozo de carne de sirena y todos comimos, desafortunadamente yo fui el único que sobrevivió, los demás murieron al instante o se convirtieron en "almas perdidas". Desde ese entonces he estado de viaje buscando una sirena que pueda revertir el efecto y de ese modo vivir la vida de una persona normal. Hace tres años encontré a Mana y la salvé de unas sirenas que intentaban comérsela, resultó que ella también había comido y sobrevivido a la carne de sirena, desde entonces estamos juntos viajando por todo Japón en busca de más sirenas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Aamm…¿Cuánta agua de mar se te metió al cerebro?-le preguntó Rinne-.

-Entonces ¿es cierto?-dijo de repente Inuyasha-Había escuchado la leyenda, pero nunca creí en ella-.

-Si eres inmortal, tal vez fue por eso que Sesshomaru no pudo ver a los mensajeros del infierno cuando le pedimos que te reviviera-analizó Ranma-.

-¿Entonces tienes 500 años?-le preguntó Sakura sorprendida-.

-Espera… eso quiere decir que ¿eres más grande que yo?-preguntó Inuyasha-.

-Obvio es más grande que todos nosotros, genio-le dijo Kagome como si Inuyasha fuera un tonto-.

-Eemm… Kagome, hay cosas que no conoces-le dijo Akane-Inuyasha tiene 200 años.

-¿Eres inmortal también?-le preguntó Yuta a Inuyasha-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le gritó Inuyasha-Yo soy un medio demonio, así que vivo durante muchos siglos, sólo que envejezco más lento.

-¿Un medio demonio? ¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó Mana-.

-Significa que soy mitad humano y mitad demonio. Mi padre es un demonio y mi madre era una humana, murió hace muchos años, así que Sesshomaru y yo vivimos con nuestro padre.

-¿Y Sesshomaru también es un medio demonio?-preguntó Kagome-.

-No, él si es un demonio completo. Su madre también lo es, sólo que él ya tiene 600 años.

-¡Vaya! ¿Alguien entre nosotros es normal?-preguntó Kagome-.

-Pues…se podría decir que yo soy la más normal-comentó Akane-Lo único que hago es practicar artes marciales, aunque he visto varias cosas raras, una de ellas se llama Ranma-dijo sonriendo-.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-le dijo Ranma indignado-.

-¿De qué te quejas? No eres precisamente normal-le dijo Rinne-.

-¿Qué? ¿Ranma tiene 1000 años?-preguntó Kagome esperando algo extraño-.

-No, yo sí tengo 16 años, pero…-en ese momento Ranma agarró un recipiente con agua fría y se la arrojó encima, transformándose-.

Kagome, Mana y Yuta no podían creer lo que veían, dónde antes había estado Ranma ahora había una chica pelirroja.

-¿Por qué te pasa eso?-le preguntó Yuta-.

-Hace meses fui de viaje a China con mi padre para entrenar artes marciales en un lugar llamado Jusenkyo, lo que no sabíamos era que ese lugar era muy peligroso, porque ahí se encuentran las "pozas encantadas", cada una tiene una historia y quién cae en una de ellas adquiere la maldición de transformarse cada vez que toca el agua fría-explicó Ranma mientras ponía a calentar un poco de agua-.

-¿Y todos se transforman en mujeres?-le preguntó Mana-.

-No, cada estanque tiene una maldición diferente, depende de en cuál caíste, yo por ejemplo caí en el "estanque de la chica ahogada"-dijo mientras se echaba el agua caliente encima-pero todo se arregla con agua caliente, vuelvo a ser yo mismo. Después de eso, regresamos a Japón dónde me enteré de que mi papá me había comprometido con una de las hijas de un amigo suyo.

-Entonces, ¿están comprometidos?-preguntó Yuta viendo alternadamente a Ranma y Akane-.

-Sí, pero nunca nadie nos preguntó nada así que no estamos de acuerdo-dijo Akane rápidamente-.

-¡Ah! ¿Y ustedes por qué no son normales?-preguntó Kagome viendo a Rinne y Sakura-.

-Yo tengo la habilidad de ver fantasmas desde que era niña-explicó Sakura-.

-Y yo soy mitad humano y mitad shinigami, esto se debe a que mi abuela es una shinigami y mi abuelo un humano. Los humanos no pueden ver a los shinigamis ni a los fantasmas, pero como yo tengo una parte humana si pueden verme, pero cuando me pongo mi Yomi no Haori, obtengo todas las habilidades de un shinigami y la apariencia de un fantasma.

-¡Somos un grupo muy extraño!-dijo Mana sonriendo-.

-Pues sí, pero aún así no hemos podido ganar ningún reto-dijo Inuyasha-y no quiere decir que los demás equipos sean más normales.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Mana-.

Entre todos les explicaron a Kagome, Mana y Yuta, lo peculiares que eran otros dos equipos, les dijeron que había extraterrestres, más demonios, más shinigamis, exorcistas, sacerdotisas y personas con una maldición parecida a la de Ranma.

Les llevó toda la noche contar sus historias hasta que finalmente empezó a amanecer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo y también les agradecemos sus comentarios. He aquí el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia. Enjoy :)**

_*Día 4: En la mañana._

El equipo de Yuta se reunió con los prefectos y maestros para comunicarles lo sucedido. Ante los hechos, y a pesar de los reproches de los maestros, ambos prefectos tomaron la decisión de continuar con el concurso.

Los prefectos tomaron un micrófono con el cual les informaron a través de altavoces ocultos en las palmeras por toda la isla el siguiente mensaje:

-Queridos estudiantes, acabamos de recibir la noticia de que Yuta está bien debido a su extraña inmortalidad, por lo tanto no se cancela el concurso-dijo la voz de uno de los prefectos-.

-Así que desempaquen sus cosas y nos vemos como siempre en la playa a las 4:30 pm para darles las instrucciones del desafío de hoy-terminó el otro prefecto-.

-¡¿Quuééé?! ¿De qué demonios están hablando?-decían los estudiantes desde sus refugios-.

-¿Cómo que inmortal?-se preguntaban-.

-¡Ya decía yo que alguien normal no podía estar con ese montón de locos!-se quejaban desilusionados-.

_*En la playa. 4:30 pm_

-¡Buenas tardes jóvenes! Me da gusto verlos tan animados-saludó como siempre el prefecto Tomobiki, mientras los alumnos lo miraban con odio-.

-En el desafío de ayer, el Equipo 2 ganó nuevamente, de modo que hemos decidido modificar las reglas para la final-dijo el prefecto Kuno-El equipo que más victorias tenga, tendrá una ventaja especial para la Gran Final del domingo.

Ante esta declaración, el equipo de Koga sonrió ampliamente.

-Debemos seguir ganando, de ese modo nos llevaremos el gran premio seguro-dijo Mousse decidido-.

-Todo depende de ti, Ryoga-le dijo Koga animándolo-.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó Inuyasha-Eso lo complica todavía más.

-Tenemos que ganar en este reto pase lo que pase-dijo Ranma mientras veía a Mana-.

-Mmm…tenemos que ganar otro reto para empatarlos-dijo Miroku pensativo-.

-Sí, no podemos dejar que obtengan la ventaja-dijo convencida Kagura viendo a Kuno-.

Los prefectos vieron que esto aumentaba todavía más el interés de los alumnos y prosiguieron con las instrucciones.

-¡El reto de hoy se llama "El Laberinto de la Perdición"!-comenzó el prefecto Tomobiki-Entrarán a un laberinto ubicado en el interior de la "Montaña de la Muerte", es decir, la única montaña de la isla.

-Todos los representantes abordarán un teleférico que los llevará a la cima de la montaña; una vez allí deberán encontrar el camino hasta la base-continuó el prefecto Kuno-.

-Para llegar a la salida deberán atravesar el laberinto que desciende-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki-Ahora, los representantes sigan al prefecto Kuno al teleférico, y los demás síganme para esperarlos en la salida.

-¡Ay NO!-se quejó Koga-¡Tenía que tocarle este reto a la persona con el peor sentido de orientación en todo el mundo!

-¡Vamos a llegar en último lugar…si es que llegamos!-dijo Tsubasa desanimado-.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Ahora sí, no podremos perder! ¡Ryoga jamás llegará a la salida!-se burlaba Ranma-.

-El único detalle es que aunque Kagura es bastante lista, Kuno no lo es-dijo Inuyasha-Así que Mana, ¡tenemos oportunidad de ganar! ¡Esfuérzate!

-Tenemos que ganar-dijo Ataru-Kagura, Kuno…no lo echen a perder.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Yo, Kuno Tatewaki de 17 años, el "Rayo Azul" de la Preparatoria Takahashi podré encontrar la salida fácilmente-dijo ya saben quién-.

Los representantes subieron al teleférico y una vez en la cima…

_*Montaña de la Muerte. 5:00 pm_

-Muy bien, en el interior no hay luz de modo que necesitarán estas linternas, todos tomen una-dijo el prefecto Kuno-Sigan el camino que mejor les parezca, solo que una vez que hayan llegado los tres primeros lugares todo el laberinto se convertirá en una resbaladilla que guiará al resto a la salida.

-Ah, una cosa más…ustedes-dijo el prefecto Kuno viendo a Kagura y su hijo Kuno-como son los únicos que trabajan en equipo deben llegar juntos, así que Tachi no te vayas a separar de tu compañera.

-¡No me llames así!-le gritó Kuno a su padre-.

-Bueno…¡Adelante!-dijo el prefecto señalando la entrada-.

Mientras tanto abajo en la base de la montaña, el prefecto Tomobiki esperaba con los demás estudiantes.

-Muy bien, sus compañeros acaban de entrar-comenzó el prefecto Tomobiki-nosotros veremos la competencia a través de esta pantalla con ayuda de las cámaras ocultas a lo largo del laberinto.

En el laberinto ya todos los participantes tomaban el camino que les parecía el mejor.

-¡Estoy seguro de qué es por aquí!-dijo Ryoga tomando uno de los caminos-.

-¡No les puedo fallar!-pensaba Mana mientras tomaba otro camino-.

-Sígueme Kagura, saldremos de aquí en un segundo-dijo Kuno entrando en uno de los caminos -.

-¡Espera!-dijo Kagura mientras permanecía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, después de unos instantes abrió los ojos-¡Es por aquí!-dijo mientras tomaba otro camino-.

-¡Qué No!-le gritó Kuno-Es por aquí.

-¡Tenemos que llegar juntos, así que mejor sígueme!-le dijo Kagura mientras se adentraba y se alejaba de él-.

Mana seguía caminando tratando de adivinar cuál túnel podría llevarla a la salida.

-No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo-se quejaba-Si tan sólo hubiera alguien que me pudiera guiar.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo, Mana se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que provocaba el ruido, cuando se dio cuenta de qué una enorme roca iba rodando hacia ella.

-¡AAHH! ¿Qué rayos es eso?-se preguntó Mana mientras corría para no ser aplastada-.

En ese momento la imagen de Mana siendo perseguida por la roca se vio en la pantalla provocando la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Ay no!-dijo Yuta-.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!-gritaron sus demás compañeros-.

Finalmente Mana logró encontrar un túnel distinto para esquivar la roca, cuando ésta pasó de largo, Mana decidió seguir el camino del nuevo túnel, pensando que quizá ese sea menos peligroso.

-¡Fiu! Se escapó-dijeron sus compañeros mientras la pantalla enfocaba a otro concursante-.

-¡Hola Mamiya!-dijo Tusaba acercándose a Sakura-.

-¡Hola Tsubasa!-le respondió Sakura saludándolo alegremente-.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Sí, es que no hemos tenido la oportunidad, y pues no me gusta mucho estar en ésta isla pero…

-A mí tampoco me gusta, y más porque no estamos juntos en el mismo equipo…

Rinne los observaba de reojo poniendo cara de fastidio, no le gustaba que Tsubasa se acercara tanto a Sakura.

-¡Vaya! ¿No crees que Sakura y Tsubasa hacen buena pareja, Rinne?-le preguntó Inuyasha con maldad-.

Rinne le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no haces nada?-le dijo Ranma-.

-¿Quién dijo que me molesta?-contestó Rinne entre dientes-Mamiya Sakura es libre de hablar con quién quiera.

-¿Enserio no te molesta?-le preguntó Yuta confuso-.

En ese momento Rinne dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sakura y Tsubasa.

-Perdón, se me cayó esta moneda-dijo Rinne al recoger algo que curiosamente había caído entre Sakura y Tsubasa-.

-Rokudo-kun, debes tener más cuidado-dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente, pues sabía que para Rinne el dinero era muy importante-.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte! Pero será mejor que sigamos viendo cómo le va a Mana en la competencia-dijo Rinne mientras se llevaba a Sakura ignorando por completo a Tsubasa-.

-¡Rokudo!-le gritó Tsubasa-¡Mamiya estaba hablando conmigo!

-Lo siento Jumonji, pero la requerimos en nuestro equipo-dijo Rinne mientras le sonreía a Tsubasa-.

-¿No qué no?-pensaron sus tres amigos al ver lo que acababa de hacer Rinne-.

Dentro de la montaña, Kagura y Kuno seguían por el camino que ella pensaba los llevaría a la salida.

-Oye, ¿estás segura de lo qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Kuno a Kagura algo molesto-.

-Por supuesto, tú sólo sígueme.

En ese momento surgió de la nada un muro de piedra cerrando el túnel por el qué iban.

-¿Pero qué?-se preguntó Kagura sorprendida-.

-¿Ves? Este es el camino equivocado-le dijo Kuno-.

De pronto se abrió un nuevo túnel y cómo no había otro camino que tomar, decidieron seguirlo. Kagura volvió a concentrarse para decidir el siguiente túnel que tomarían.

-¡Pero Kagura! Estás mal…-le gritó Kuno-.

-¡Tú cállate! Ya casi llegamos… En realidad ya estábamos muy cerca de la salida, pero esa pared nos desvió y ahora tenemos que dar toda la vuelta-le respondió Kagura-.

En la base de la montaña todos los demás estudiantes vieron lo qué pasó con Kagura y Kuno.

-¿Paredes movedizas? ¿Es enserio?-preguntó Lum sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver-.

-Así nunca llegarán a la salida-comentó Ran-.

De pronto en la pantalla se vio la imagen de alguien a quién todos conocían y que al parecer estaba desesperado gritando.

-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ LA SALIDA?!-gritaba Ryoga desesperado-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Haré mi propio camino! ¡TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!-exclamó Ryoga mientras ponía su dedo sobre uno de los muros haciendo que éste se hiciera añicos-.

-¡Ay!-exclamó Shampoo-Así va a destruir toda la montaña.

-Es un tonto…-dijo Mousse-.

-Así vamos a perder toda la ventaja que ya llevábamos-dijo Koga molesto-.

En otra parte del laberinto, Mana salía de un camino para meterse a otro, cuando de pronto empezó a temblar y el muro de roca junto a ella explotó. Vio salir a un muchacho (Ryoga) que destruyó el otro muro y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención.

-¡Voy a llegar! ¡Voy a llegar! ¡Voy a llegar!-gritaba Ryoga mientras se alejaba de Mana-.

-Amm… parece qué él sí sabe por dónde va-pensó Mana-creo que lo seguiré, tal vez así pueda acercarme un poco más a la salida.

En la base de la montaña todos veían cómo Ryoga iba creando otro laberinto.

-Jajajaja Ryoga está completamente perdido-se burlaba Ranma-Creo que nunca llegará a la salida.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que sea el único perdido-dijo Ageha señalando hacia la pantalla, en dónde se veía a una chica siguiendo a Ryoga-.

-¿Quééé? ¡Nooooo!-gritaron todos los del equipo de Mana-¡No sigas a Ryoga! ¡Hagas lo qué hagas, JAMÁS lo sigas!

-Jajajaja Parece que Ryoga no será el último en llegar-se burló Koga-.

-¿Saben? Creo que hubiera sido buena idea explicarle a Mana que Ryoga no es precisamente el mejor guía del mundo-comentó Sakura-.

El concurso continuaba y finalmente parecía que alguien se acercaba a la salida.

-¡Está a punto de llegar nuestro primer lugar!-gritó uno de los prefectos mientras todos veían impacientes hacia la salida del laberinto-.

-Y nuestro ganador es…

En ese momento aparecieron Kagura y Kuno.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE?-le gritó Kagura a Kuno-.

-¡SI TE HUBIERAS IDO POR EL CAMINO QUE YO TE DIJE HABRÍAMOS LLEGADO HACE MEDIA HORA!-le respondió Kuno-.

-¡Muy bien! Felicidades a nuestros ganadores-dijeron los dos prefectos acercándose a ellos-.

-¡Wuju! ¡GANAMOS! Jaja ¡Los empatamos!-cantaba Ataru mientras saltaba de alegría-.

Todo el equipo de Kagura y Kuno se reunió con ellos.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar tan rápido?-preguntó Sango-.

-¡Fácil! Sólo seguí la dirección del viento-respondió Kagura con naturalidad-Obviamente tenía que salir por algún lado.

-Supuse que harías eso-comentó Sesshomaru de repente impresionando a todos-.

En ese momento y antes de que Kagura pudiera responder algo, justo al lado de la salida se oyó un estruendo, la roca explotó y Ryoga apareció entre los escombros.

-Amm…Parece que ya llegó nuestro segundo lugar-dijo uno de los prefectos extrañado-y el tercero…-dijo mientras veía como Mana salía detrás de Ryoga-.

-No lo puedo creer…-dijo Koga atónito-¡LLEGAMOS ANTES QUE EL EQUIPO DE ESA BESTIA INÚTIL!

-Y con Ryoga…-dijo Shinobu-.

-¡Vaya! Bien hecho… por lo menos no llegaste en último-dijo Kikyo viendo a Ryoga-.

-¡Mana! ¿Estás loca?-le dijo Inuyasha-¿Cómo se te ocurre seguir a Ryoga?

-Es que él sí parecía saber por dónde iba-le contestó Mana inocentemente-.

-¡Ryoga nunca sabe por dónde va!-le dijo Ranma-.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Mana muy triste-.

-Bueno, ya no importa-la animó Yuta-.

-Tenemos que ganar el concurso de mañana-dijo Rinne viendo a Akane y Sakura-.

-¡Vaya! Ahora sí me fue bien con las apuestas-decía Nabiki mientras contaba el dinero-La mayoría apostaba por ustedes-dijo al equipo de Kagura y Kuno-y en segundo lugar iba Mana, pero nadie apostó por Ryoga, ni siquiera su propio equipo.

_*En la noche_

Llovía a cántaros, todos los campamentos estaban inundados, los estudiantes intentaban resguardarse lo mejor posible. Para colmo de males también era noche de Luna Nueva, de modo que no tenían más luz que la de la linterna de Mana y lo que quedaba de la fogata.

-¡Agh! Odio la lluvia-decía Inuyasha completamente empapado-¿Y qué tanto me ves, Kagome?

-¿Dónde están tus orejas?-le preguntó Kagome sin dejar de verlo-¿Y por qué tienes esa apariencia?

-Inuyasha es mitad demonio, ¿recuerdas?-le explicó Akane-Durante las noches de Luna Nueva se convierte en humano.

-Esta es su apariencia humana-terminó Sakura-.

-¡Oohh!-exclamó Kagome sorprendida-.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la oscuridad…

-¡Cui Cui!-chilló un cerdito saliendo a la escasa luz del campamento-.

-¡P-chan!-gritó Akane al ver a su adorada mascota-.

-Ryoga-pensó Ranma chica al verlo-.

-Ven P-chan, ¡pobrecito estás empapado!-dijo Akane mientras lo secaba y lo abrazaba con ternura-.

-Akane, ¿no se te hace extraño que P-chan esté aquí?-preguntó Ranma esperando que Akane se diera cuenta-.

-Seguro se metió en mi equipaje ¡es que me quiere tanto!-dijo Akane mientras abrazaba todavía más a P-chan-.

-¡CERDO MAÑOSO!-gritó Ranma al ver que P-chan enrojecía por el abrazo y le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza-.

-¡NO MOLESTES A P-CHAN!-le gritó Akane mientras lo golpeaba-.

El resto del equipo observaba la pelea de Ranma y Akane a una distacia segura.

-¿Qué onda con el cerdo?-preguntó Yuta-.

-¡Ah! Es Ryoga-explicó Rinne-.

-¿Ryoga?-preguntaron Kagome, Mana y Yuta-¿El cerdo se llama Ryoga?

-No, se llama P-chan, pero en realidad es Ryoga-explicó Inuyasha-.

-¿Cayó en un estanque?-preguntó Kagome-.

-Sip

-Y…¿Akane no lo sabe?-preguntó Mana-.

-Nop

-Aahh-dijeron los tres-.

De repente y nuevamente de la oscuridad se oyó un maullido, provocando que Ranma se paralizara.

-¡Miau!-maulló una pequeña gata rosa mientras se acercaba-.

-¡Shampoo!-dijo Akane molesta-.

-¿Ella es Shampoo?-preguntó Mana-.

-Sí, misma historia-les explicaron a los tres-.

En ese momento un grito llamó su atención.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Odio a los gatos! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!-gritaba Ranma mientras corría de un lado para otro con Sahmpoo en su espalda-.

-Amm…¿qué le pasa?-preguntaron los tres, asombrados al ver que Ranma saltaba al tronco del árbol más cercano y empezaba a trepar hasta la primer rama, mientras que Shampoo cayó de su espalda y se quedaba muy molesta en el suelo-.

-Tiene una terrible fobia a los gatos-explicó Rinne viendo a su amigo-.

-Pero si sólo es un gatito-dijo Kagome mientras intentaba acercarse a Shampoo-.

-Emm… yo que tú, no haría eso-dijo Inuyasha demasiado tarde, pues Shampoo había rasguñado a Kagome-.

-¡AY! Un gatito con muy mal humor-se quejó Kagome-.

Por fin dejó de llover y con ramas secas encendieron la fogata para calentar algo de agua. Una vez que estuvo caliente la vertieron sobre Shampoo regresando a su forma humana.

-¡Ranma! Ya puedes bajar-dijo Shampoo en tono meloso-.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo Ranma una vez en el suelo, mientras le echaban agua caliente-.

-¡Ranma!-gritó Shampoo mientras se arrojaba a él y lo abrazaba-¡Ya te extrañaba!

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres un canalla!-gritó Akane mientras le daba un codazo a Ranma en la cara-Y tú Shampoo, ¿No deberías regresar con tu equipo?-continuó mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina-.

-Sí Shampoo, deberías regresar con tu equipo-dijo Ranma con una mueca de dolor-.

-Está bien Ranma, pero mañana nos veremos otra vez-dijo Shampoo apartándose de él-y cuando regresemos ahora sí tendremos una cita-dijo despidiéndose-¡P-chan, vámonos!-dijo mientras lo tomaba y se alejaba-.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te llevas a mi P-chan?-gritó Akane pero no recibió respuesta-.

-Ya déjalo Akane, P-chan estará bien-le dijo Ranma-.

-Bueeeno, ahora que el alboroto pasó será mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo Kagome con un bostezo-.

Todos se dirigieron a sus refugios, los cuales habían conseguido salvar milagrosamente, y descansaron pues sabían que mañana sería un día difícil, sólo quedaban dos retos y no habían ganado ninguno que los llevara a la final.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Día 5: En la mañana _

El equipo de Ryoga se encontraba desayunando.

-¿Saben qué deberíamos hacer?-dijo Shampoo mirando a todos sus compañeros-.

-¿Qué?-le preguntaron-.

-Separarlos…

-¿A quién?

-A los otros dos equipos-explicó Shampoo-Si hacemos que se peleen no estarán concentrados durante la competencia y así nosotros podremos ganar, y con tres desafíos a nuestro favor la ventaja será nuestra en la final.

-Sí…Eso podría funcionar-comentó Koga-.

-¿Y qué piensas que podríamos hacer?-preguntó Ageha a Shampoo-.

-Pues…-comenzó Shampoo-les explicaré pónganme atención. Hoy les toca competir a Akane y Sakura y Sango y Ataru así que debemos lograr que estén distraídos durante la competencia, sea cual sea el reto.

-Pero tenemos que hacer que todos se peleen o de otro modo van a echar a perder el plan-dijo Koga pensativo-.

-Correcto, y pienso que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Shampoo para después terminar de contarles el plan-.

_*Desarrollo del Plan: 12:00 pm_

En el campamento del equipo de Akane y Sakura todos estaban muy atareados tratando de ver qué se podía salvar de la inundación de la noche anterior.

-¿Encontraron algo de la comida?-preguntó Kagome-.

-No… toda se la llevó la corriente-le contestó Rinne-.

Todos suspiraron cansados, pues habían estado toda la mañana intentando buscar algo de sus provisiones, sin éxito.

-Bueno, pues parece que hoy no desayunaremos nada-dijo Ranma resignado mientras se sentaba en una roca-.

-¡Nihao Ranma!-saludó Shampoo por sorpresa saliendo detrás de Ranma mientras lo abrazaba-.

-¡Shampoo!-exclamó Ranma asustado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que por la inundación no tendrías comida, así que te traje esto-le contestó mientras sacaba una gran variedad de frutas y se las ofrecía-.

-¡Oh! Gracias Shampoo-dijeron todos los demás-.

-¡No son para ustedes! Se las traje a Ranma-les gritó Shampoo-.

-¡Ja! Mejor para nosotros-dijo Akane muy molesta mientras daba madia vuelta y se iba-¡Con suerte están envenenadas!

-Akane…-la llamó Ranma-.

-No le hagas caso, tú solo disfruta tu desayuno-dijo Shampoo mientras intentaba hacer que se comiera una fruta-.

Todos se quedaron ahí mirando con desaprobación a Ranma cuando se oyó que alguien más se acercaba.

-¡Hola Rinne!-saludó Ageha mientras tomaba a Rinne del brazo-.

-Ja-ja… Ya me voy-dijo Rinne soltándose y dando media vuelta, alejándose del grupo-.

-¡Espera!-gritó Ageha agarrándolo otra vez-.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Rinne-.

-¡Oh! Nada… solo quería darte ánimos, para que no te rindas, quedan dos retos, aún pueden llegar a la final-le dijo Ageha con una inocente sonrisa-.

-Ah… pues gracias.

Ageha se despidió de Rinne y empezó a escalar una roca para regresar a su campamento, pero al subir, fingió perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Sálvame Rinne!-gritó Ageha de manera exagerada-.

Rinne la atrapó y terminó cargándola como si se tratase de una niña. Ante tal alboroto todos sus compañeros fueron a ver qué sucedía y se encontraron con la escena.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Yuta-.

-Bueno, creo que iré a ver qué pasa con Akane-dijo Sakura muy seria dirigiéndole una fría mirada a Rinne-.

-¡Mamiya Sakura! Esto no es lo que parece…-dijo Rinne tratando de explicarse, pero Sakura ni siquiera lo volteó a ver-.

-¡Ageha!-se oyó una voz-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Kikyo mientras se acercaba al grupo-.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sin saber qué hacer o decir. Por supuesto, Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

-Nada más vine a ver a Rinne-le contestó Ageha sonriendo-.

-¡Qué bien! Te necesitan en nuestro refugio-le dijo Kikyo sombríamente, después de que Ageha se fue, Kikyo volteó a ver fijamente a Inuyasha-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo sin más-.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido-.

-Sígueme-le dijo Kikyo alejándose-.

Inuyasha la siguió sin voltear a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes sí lo veían sorprendidos.

-Pensé que ya habían terminado-comentó Mana para romper el silencio-.

-¿Y QUÉ NO?-preguntó Kagome realmente molesta-.

-Pues… a lo mejor Kikyo quiere que regresen-dijo Yuta-.

En ese momento Inuyasha regresó en completo silencio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué te quería?-le preguntaron Ranma y Rinne-.

-¿Eeehh? Nada importante… solo me dijo que escuchó rumores sobre el reto de hoy, que al parecer es muy peligroso…

-¿Solo para eso?

-Pues si… Oye Kagome…

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-le gritó Kagome-.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ ME GRITAS?

-¡PORQUE ERES UN TONTO!

-¿Y AHORA QUÉ HICE?

-¡ABAJO!-le gritó Kagome antes de irse por el mismo camino que habían tomado Akane y Sakura-.

-Creo que la hiciste enojar-dijo Yuta viendo a Inuyasha en el piso-.

-Tienen que ir a hablar con ellas-les dijo Mana con naturalidad-.

-¿Y por qué?-le dijeron-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.

-¡Vayan!-les gritó Mana dándoles la orden-.

En alguna parte de la selva, Akane, Sakura y Kagome iban echando chispas y diciendo pestes sobre cierto "trío de idiotas", cuando de pronto aparecieron de la nada Ryoga, Tsubasa y Koga.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están tan molestas?-les preguntaron con el mayor cinismo que pudieron fingir-.

Poco a poco ellas les fueron contando lo que había sucedido.

-¡ÉL NUNCA PRUEBA MI COMIDA!

-Solo somos compañeros, pero ¿Por qué tiene que abrazarla?

-¡SE SUPONE QUE YA TERMINARON ¿NO?! ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ LA SIGUE? ¿POR QUÉ?

Los chicos escucharon atentos e intentaron consolarlas.

-¿Eso hicieron?-preguntaron como si no pudieran creérselo-Nosotros jamás haríamos algo así.

-Lo sabemos, ustedes si son buenos y de confianza.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraban los tres aludidos, quienes las habían seguido, observando con atención la escena.

-Ay si, "nosotros nunca haríamos algo así"-dijo Ranma burlándose-.

-"Buenos y de confianza", sí claro-dijo Inuyasha molesto-.

-¡Qué hipócritas!-concluyó Rinne-.

-¡Keh! ¡Si son tan buenos, que se queden con ellos!-dijo Inuyasha mientras daba media vuelta y se iba seguido de sus amigos-.

_*En la playa. 4:30 pm_

Después del alboroto de la mañana, todos los estudiantes se reunieron en la playa como siempre. Solo que esta vez el equipo de Sakura y Akane llegó por separado.

-¡Hola delincuentes!-saludó el prefecto Kuno con una gran sonrisa-El día de hoy nos sentimos benévolos, es por eso que el concurso es la cosa más sencilla que se puedan imaginar.

Todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio esperando oír que tan "sencilla" sería la competencia.

-El día de hoy haremos un "Concurso de Cocina"-gritaron los dos prefectos-.

Los alumnos seguían sorprendidos, y entre toda la multitud se oyó un grito desesperado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Por qué no mejor nos dan una patada?-se quejó Ranma-.

-Ok, este día va de mal en peor-dijo Rinne deprimido-.

-Pero aún tenemos a Sakura-señaló Yuta tratando de animarlos-.

-Pero solo tendríamos oportunidad si Akane no participa-lo contradijo Inuyasha-.

En el otro extremo de la multitud.

-¡Qué exagerados!-dijo Akane molesta al oír el grito-.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos cuatro?-preguntó Kagome confundida-.

-Luego te digo…-le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

_*En la cocina. 5:00 pm_

Los alumnos se encontraban en una especie de cocina improvisada, había los utensilios necesarios y fuego para calentar los platillos que prepararían. El prefecto Tomobiki había guiado a los concursantes a sus estaciones de trabajo, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados en las gradas preparados para ver el concurso.

-Muy bien, les daré algunas instrucciones más-comenzó el prefecto Tomobiki-tendrán una hora para preparar un platillo con los ingredientes que se les proporcionaran, los cuales provienen nada más y nada menos que de esta misma isla. Cuando el tiempo haya terminado presentarán su platillo a nuestros cinco jueces.

Los cinco jueces se encontraban amarrados a sus sillas y enfrente de una mesa, tratando de soltarse, aunque sin éxito.

-Bien, ahora sí, ¡A cocinar!-dijo el prefecto Kuno para dar inicio al concurso-.

Los representantes de cada equipo se dirigieron a sus mesas y empezaron a ver con qué ingredientes contaban, desafortunadamente dichos ingredientes tenían una apariencia muy extraña y algo asquerosa; había de todo, cosas babosas, viscosas, verdes y con patas y algunas hasta se movían.

Con asco fueron tomando los ingredientes y empezaron a cocinar.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Shinobu mientras tomaba algo de un tazón-.

-Es asqueroso ¿cómo quieren que cocinemos algo así?-dijo Shampoo añorando su restaurante-.

-De acuerdo, ¿con qué deberíamos empezar?-dijo Sango analizando sus opciones-.

-Podríamos ponerle algo de esto y estos y eso-dijo Ataru tomando varias cosas y mezclándolas en una olla-.

-¡Espera! ¿Y si sabe mal?-lo detuvo Sango de pronto-.

-¡A un lado Sakura!-dijo Akane apartándola con el brazo-¡Este es mi reto!

-¿Segura qué no quieres ayuda?-preguntó Sakura con miedo-.

-Por supuesto que no-pensó Akane-voy a hacer que Ranma se trague sus palabras.

En las gradas, el público veía con horror los ingredientes que debían utilizar.

-¡Mi hermosa Shampoo, tú puedes!-gritaba Mousse emocionado-.

-Shampoo y Shinobu hacen un gran equipo, ¡seguro ganaremos esto!-comentó Ageha-.

-¡VAMOS SANGO!-gritaba Ran-.

-¡Tú puedes Tesoro!-animaba Lum-.

-Moroboshi no sabe cocinar, es un idiota…-comentó Mendo a sus compañeros-.

-¿A quién podré apoyar? Akane Tendo está participando, pero es mi enemigo-meditaba Kuno-.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO SAKURA?-preguntó Inuyasha-.

-¿Piensa dejar a Akane cocinar sola?-dijo Ranma asustado-.

-Tal vez tengan un plan-dijo Yuta con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la preocupación de sus compañeros-.

-Ja ja ja…. Lo dudo mucho… -dijo Rinne desanimado-.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, los equipos iban de un lado para otro recogiendo y mezclando ingredientes.

-¡Es imposible hacer que todo esto junto sepa bien!-dijo Sango molesta-.

-¡No te preocupes, échale más!-dijo Ataru mientras ponía todo lo que estaba en sus manos-.

-Tal vez si ponemos esto con esto no sepa tan mal-dijo Shampoo pensativa-.

-Si… podemos agregarle estas diminutas cosas amarillas y quizá obtenga un mejor sabor-dijo Shinobu-.

-¡Rápido Sakura! ¡Pásame la cosa pegajosa y verde!-gritó Akane a su compañera-.

-Aamm… ¿vas a mezclar esto… con eso?-dijo Sakura dudando si pasárselo-.

-¡Por supuesto! No creo que afecte el sabor, solo es para darle más color-dijo Akane con naturalidad-.

Y así pasó una larga hora y cuando sonó la campana de qué el tiempo terminó, los prefectos tomaron la palabra.

-¡Muy bien! Me alegra que todos hayan logrado terminar-dijo el prefecto Tomobiki sonriente-.

-Ahora, nuestros jueces voluntarios probarán cada uno de los platillos que prepararon y decidirán al ganador-.

Después de una larga espera a qué los jueces terminaran de comer, hablaron un momento entre ellos para decidir.

-¡Ya tenemos los resultados!-gritaron ambos prefectos-Nuestro tercer lugar es…. ¡Shinobu Miyake y Shampoo!

-¿QUÉÉEÉÉÉÉ?-gritó todo el público sorprendido-.

-¿NO QUEDAMOS NI EN TERCER LUGAR?-gritó Ranma-.

-¡En segundo lugar… Ataru Moroboshi y Sango!

-¡Ay, podríamos haber ganado!-dijo Kagura decepcionada-.

-¡No es posible! ¡Un equipo cualquiera va a ganar!-dijo Inuyasha molesto-.

-Y en primer lugar… ¡AKANE TENDO Y SAKURA MAMIYA!

-¿QUÉÉEÉÉÉÉ?-gritó todo el público aún más sorprendido-.

Ranma, Inuyasha y Rinne se quedaron completamente blancos por la sorpresa, mientras que Yuta, Mana y Kagome brincaban de alegría-.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-reclamaron todos los demás equipos-¡Simplemente es I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E!

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los dos prefectos-Las reglas eran muy claras, tenían que preparan el platillo más asqueroso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos-¡USTEDES NO DIJERON ESO!

-Era obvio ¿no?, por eso les dimos todos esos ingredientes, si hubiéramos querido un platillo delicioso les hubiéramos dado ingredientes normales-respondieron como si nada-.

Todos los concursantes se fueron completamente molestos de regreso a sus refugios, excepto nuestro equipo ganador.

-¡FELICIDADES!-gritaron Mana y Kagome abrazando a sus amigas-.

-¡Oigan ya reaccionen!-dijo Yuta mientras sacudía a sus todavía petrificados amigos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-exclamaron los tres confundidos-.

-Nada… que Akane y Sakura ganaron… ¡Estamos en la final!-les dijo Yuta emocionado-.

-Entonces no fue un sueño…-dijo Inuyasha-Akane realmente ganó un concurso de cocina.

-¡ABAJO!-le gritó Kagome molesta-¡Qué mal agradecido, todavía de que llegamos a la final gracias a ellas y... ABAJO!

-Pues… felicidades… creo…-dijo Rinne, que aún no podía creérselo-.

*_En la noche _

El equipo de Sango y Ataru se encontraba reunido alrededor de una fogata discutiendo muy seriamente los hechos de ese día.

-No puedo creer que el vil Ranma Saotome ya esté en la final-dijo Kuno molesto-.

-Aún podemos ganar la ventaja, a final de cuentas solo llevan un reto ganado-dijo Ran-.

-Pues sí, pero solo faltan por concursar Inuyasha y Ranma-dijo Miroku-la señorita Lum y yo tendremos que esforzarnos-.

-Y en el otro equipo quedan Koga y Ageha-dijo Sango pensativa-¿Cuál será el concurso de mañana?

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER UN PLAN PARA QUE NO GANEN!-gritó Ataru desesperado-.

-Olvídalo…-dijo Tsubasa saliendo de la maleza-.

-Nosotros lo intentamos ésta mañana y ya viste los resultados-dijo Kikyo seria-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Lum-.

-Odiamos hacer esto, pero no esperábamos que el equipo de la bestia inútil ganará hoy-dijo Koga sentándose.-

-Sé que cualquiera de nosotros dos podría ganar la ventaja para la final, pero no sirve de nada si ellos nos empatan-dijo Ryoga-.

-Debemos unir fuerzas para evitar que ellos ganen-terminó Mousse-.

-¿Y qué tienen en mente?-les preguntó Mendo interesado en el tema-.

-Verán…empezó Shinobu mientras todos le ponían atención-.

Los dos equipos pasaron gran parte de la noche planeando qué podían hacer para lograr su objetivo.

-No conseguirán nada…-dijo Sesshomaru para sí mismo desde las sombras-.


End file.
